It is useless to resist
by Mireilles3
Summary: Rewrite of an oldie, but with a lot of new material! When Vader captures his son and delivers him to his Sith master, Luke is determined to resist their joint attempts to coerce him for as long as necessary. Is Vader right that it is useless to resist the Emperor's wish? Or will he be proven wrong? L/V/E/Le/H/M. Drama, angst , friendship, hurt/comfort, family, Please, R and R
1. Chapter 1

It is useless to resist

By Mireille

1999/2012

* * *

This is a more classical L/V/E AU where Luke is caught and the Emperor forces him into his service. This is mostly an old story that comes around for a most-needed rewrite, which means that there are still a looooot of surprises and never-before-read twists from yours truly :)

* * *

Good afternoon everyone!

Here is the tenth of eleven stories that I feel like writing, but can't decide which to work on first. Can you help me figure out that answer?

The story with the most readers and reviews will be my next project in the works. Since it can take a few parts before we finally get to the crux of some stories, I won't check the final tally right from the start. However, only the total of both reviews and ongoing readers will determine which story I'm going to work on first, so, if you like this one, leave a review to vote for it :)

Thanks for your help! Hope you enjoy this story as well!

If you do, please, share your thoughts

* * *

Disclaimers: Nothing in the Star Wars Universe belong to me; everything belongs to George Lucas. I'm only writing stories for fun.

* * *

Late at night...

The alarms went off in the middle of the sleep cycle, yet even half-asleep, Luke Skywalker. Rebel commander and Jedi-in-training, understood what it meant.

The Imps had found them, and, even worse, Vader had found him!

Still barely awake, the young Jedi reflexively jumped to his feet, pulled on his boots - as he always slept in trousers nowadays - blindly grabbed/called with the Force his weapon belt, which he always left by his bed side, and then ran outside his quarters, his new lightsaber held at the ready. By the time that he stood in the corridor, his pumping adrenaline had finished awakening him and he noticed that the other Rogue pilots were also in the corridor, waiting for his orders.

"Get to your ships!" he instructed them without even wondering if he should consult with command or not. Their lives were at stake; they did not have time to discuss strategy in a committee, let alone with command people whom he weren't familiar with.

Wordlessly agreeing with him, the Rogues and other pilots ran as one toward the nearest exit- only to be stopped by a barrage of stun bolts when the imperials ambushed them at the main door of their barracks.

Seeing this, Luke, who had hung at the back of the group to make sure that no one would be left behind, screeched to a halt and ran back the way his group had come. The landing pad was forfeited, he surmised, and the imperials were obviously under the orders to capture the pilots alive...

Vader was clearly behind this attack, he reflected, confirming his hazy thoughts from earlier; he needed to find another way and leave the planet, and he needed that fast!

He would not let himself be captured again. Never, ever again, he swore it.

He could 'not' be captured, he then thought further as he remembered that, because of him, Han was still in the claws of Jabba on Tatooine. Leia was also waiting for him at the fleet's rendezvous point, waiting for him before they went after Han once again. The moment that they had received her message about hers and Chewie's escape from Black Sun, he had wanted to go to her.

However, between Chewie's and Lando's arguments that the prince of the underground was determined to kill him, and Dash's agreement, who was his undesired bodyguard until Leia decided otherwise, Luke had relented and had accepted to remain with the Rogues, where it was safe for now.

But it wasn't safe, he wanted to argue with her again. Even though he, Dash and the Rogues had landed at a secondary ground base, and even though it had been a spontaneous decision that hadn't been advertised in any way before the bases' jamming field had gone back up...

Even though he should have been untraceable, he was still once again barely a breath ahead of Vader's death squadrons... already within earshot of the man's mechanical breather and lightsaber... already within range of the man's greater powers...

Powers that he could use to subdue him... to hurt him... to even confuse him and shred his soul into nothingness thanks to his horrible words that felt so much like the truth...

''I' am your father.'

No! He had lied! He was lying! The monster couldn't possibly tell the truth, not even once! He only wanted to confuse him, to lure him to his side, to-

Why in the Force was he yet again in danger of facing off with him! He wondered in growing panic. He didn't need more aggravation!

He shouldn't have listened to the others! He rebuked himself next while he poured every ounce of his strength and speed into his legs muscles, running as fast as he could through the now deserted corridors of the captured base, and then out of the doomed barracks and into the thick forest that was supposed to camouflage them from visual detection.

Unless... a sudden, horrible premonition filled him from head to toes as he remembered just where he had been before Dash and Lando had rescued him. Unless the Barabel bounty hunters had planted a locating device on him and had sold him to Vader that way...

Which would mean that 'he' was the reason for his companions' doom...

Again, he whined in despair. But no, he reassured himself next. He couldn't sense any such device on him or in him. He hadn't led the imperials to this new base... and yet...

Reaching out, he located Dash's cool mind through the Force and decided to rejoin him so that they could escape the imperials' pincers together.

He knew all too well that the other would not leave without him anyway.

As he ran as silently yet as quickly as he could through the darkened underbrush, he tried to come up with a plan that would be more than a last ditch attempt to escape before taking his own life instead of surrendering to Vader...

* * *

Near Rendar's Outrider, yet not onboard, Darth Vader maintained his mental control over the smuggler's mind, making him think that he was on the run instead of his prisoner. The moment that he had learnt that the man was a new friend of Luke's, he had known exactly how to take advantage of his son's strange choices in friendships.

Minutes later, he had felt his son contact the other's mind; the boy had never even thought that his new friend could be forfeited already.

Pleased with this result, Vader had then been, and was still very tempted to go to his son's meeting and confront him there. However, he steadily kept himself from giving into his urges.

His impatience with the boy had already backfired on him in the past. This time, he wouldn't be impatient; this time, he would let the fledgling Jedi come to him at his own pace.

Besides , he knew exactly what the youth would do within the next minutes. Once Luke would be closer to his 'friend's' location, the child would check on the older man once again before revealing himself to him.

When he would do so, the young Jedi would find 'him' instead of the smuggler.

Aware that he had to outthink his son, he had ordered the troopers to stun any rebel on sight, and then to gather them and wait for further orders. Meanwhile, chariots transports and TIE fighters blanketed the night sky with enough fire power and ion power at their disposal that any captured ship would be immobilized on the ground before it could even lift off.

In short, his son would be his... and he would not escape him this time.

* * *

Approaching Dash's location, Luke checked once again around himself, careful to keep his Force presence wound tightly around himself – or so it felt to him anyway - before glancing down at his own blaster, which was set on kill.

Ever since he had become a Jedi, he had grown to despise taking lives, yet right now, he had no other choice. He simply couldn't set it on stun or else he would never have time to change his settings 'and' kill himself before the enemy could stun him in turn.

Near Dash's ship, the landing pad was deserted, yet Luke was not duped. The ship was still under surveillance, as the blinking landing lights of an overhead Chariot ship proved.

From experience, Luke knew that in spite of Lee-Bo's presence aboard the Outrider, they would not have time to take off before being shot down once again.

Vader had done his homework this time, he grimaced bitterly; he was truly trapped on the planet-

No! He warned himself once again. He would not give into defeatist thoughts. As long as he breathed, there was hope!

He checked again on his new friend, who was waiting for a chance to escape, watching the unfolding events from the bushes ahead of Luke. The youth gently eased into his friend's mind and let him know that he was coming so that the other wouldn't betray their location when he would sneak up beside him. Naturally, his friend silently started upon suddenly feeling his presence in his head, but Luke hurried to reassure him and the older man calmed down. He then informed him that there were four troopers just out of sight but keeping an eye on that area of the landing pad.

The youth acknowledged that information and slowed down, careful to remain as silent as Yoda had taught him to be, using the Force to guide his steps on the twig-filled forest ground. While he did so, he warily checked on the location of the dark being who was after him; Vader was still in the midst of the base, somewhere in the building that he had vacated a while ago...

Luke fervently prayed the Force that the other would also be late when the time came to catch up with him and his new plan of escape.

Minutes later, he finally reached the bushes were his friend was waiting. Crouching low so as to not betray his presence in the thick foliage, Luke called his Dash's name through the Force.

"Over here," came the whispered answer. "Quick, I think we got a chance to make it for the ship!"

Encouraged by that turn of events, Luke hurried toward the direction the voice had come from-

And froze in utter horror and shock as he broke through the last bushes, ending face to face with Vader himself instead of his friend.

"At last, we meet again, son."

For a fraction of a second, Luke hesitated to act, pondering whether he should shoot the Sith or himself with his weapon.

When he finally elected to never let Vader capture him alive, it was too late; the dark Lord had already acted and had knocked him out with the Force.

Luke's finger still reacted thanks to the adrenaline that filled him with dread; it only made him stun himself as Vader had long-since tampered with the setting of his weapon.

TBC

* * *

Well? How was that?

If you want more, you know what to do:) And if you don't want more because of bad characterizations, lack of detail, or anything that could help me improve this story into a more edible read, I'd still like to know why (via private messaging if you prefer). However, if you simply don't like _this kind_ of story, then don't worry. To each our own :)

Have a great week-end everyone, and remember, reviews are very precious gifts all year long :) Moreover, this time, they might make me work on this story first for the next year or so ;P So? Will you vote for it? I hope so!


	2. Chapter 2

It is useless to resist

By Mireille

1999/2012

* * *

This is a more classical L/V/E AU where Luke is caught and the Emperor forces him into his service. Mostly an old story that comes around for a most-needed rewrite, hence a 'lot' of new material :)

Good afternoon everyone!

Here is the second part of the tenth of eleven stories that I feel like writing, but can't decide which to work on first. Can you help me figure out that answer?

The story with the most readers and reviews will be my next project in the works. So, if you like this one, leave a review to vote for it :)

Thanks for your help! Hope you enjoy this story as well!

If you do, please, share your thoughts!

* * *

Disclaimers: Nothing in the Star Wars Universe belong to me; everything belongs to George Lucas. I'm only writing stories for fun.

* * *

Part 2: Last chance

When Luke finally recovered his senses, his head was swimming like crazy and he couldn't remember why it was so, or where he was.

Then, he heard the sound that could only belong to his arch-nemesis – his father - and he remembered at least to whom he owed his current status.

"I trust that our latest confrontation has finally taught you your lesson and that you will willingly join me, Son," the cruel man commented.

Luke, who was still barely conscious, didn't answer him; it upset the Sith lord and he savagely grabbed Luke's hair before forcing him both awake and to look at him.

Roused further by the tight grip that the other had on the hairs that were at the nape of his neck, the young Jedi pried his eyes open and defiantly glared at the hulking giant. "How many times, will I have to tell you?" he retorted as defiantly as he could despite his remaining daze. "Never," he growled rebelliously, setting his jaw further.

To Luke's disappointment, his captor wasn't disturbed at all by his answer. Instead, he pulled harder on his hair while looming closer than ever to him.

Luke did his best not to allow either the Sith's behavior or the presence of the hovering and primed torture droid to intimidate him. "Then we will see how long never is to you, Son," the Dark Lord warned him menacingly. "Especially without the Force," he then added as if in afterthought.

That comment did strike Luke's sensitive chord. "Without the-" He hurriedly tried to touch the Force, only to discover that he was cut off from it. He then became aware that some kind of device had been fastened to the apex of his spinal cord while he had been out cold. He suddenly had an extremely bad feeling about all this.

As if reading his feelings, Vader nodded in agreement with him. "That's right. Your connection with the Force is what allowed you to resist me for so long the last time that you were in my custody." The Sith unexpectedly let go of his hair yet didn't pull away from Luke's strung-up body. "We shall now see how long you can last without its support."

Luke, whose frustration had been growing in strength ever since he had woken up, clenched his fists and instinctively pulled against his left bond; his cuffs shocked him still.

Vader mock-severely shook his finger at him. "I wouldn't attempt any escape if I were you, Son. A mechanism is built in the cuffs so as to prevent your escape. The only way out is to surrender. I also suggest you do so before we reach Coruscant. The Emperor is not nearly as merciful as I am. Besides, you are 'already' experiencing some of his milder cruelty. Learn from it and submit already."

Furious and afraid by the prospect of what Vader had just hinted at, Luke spat on the monster's helmet. "Merciful? You call that merficul?" he gritted at the other, "You might have sired me, Vader, but you are no father."

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side, my Son. Much as I wish otherwise, I 'must' obey my master," the black-clad man answered in what sounded almost like regret.

"Then you'll have to kill me because I will never surrender."

"Death is not an available option anymore, Son."

For the longest of time, the two of them stared at each other, Luke glaring daggers at his tormentor while Vader's masked eyes remained as blank as ever. Then, losing what was left of his challenged temper, Luke tried to hit him again, with his right leg this time.

He thus discovered that his ankles were equally bound in shocking cuffs.

While he recovered from his latest punishment, Vader stepped away from him and his chains lifted him off the deck until he couldn't touch it anymore; his compact weight was more than enough to already torment his shoulders.

"When you'll be ready to cooperate, Son, just say the words. If you really mean them, your implant will instantly turn off the droid."

"Wish away," Luke grated- and then clenched his jaws in pain as the torture droid that had been floating at his side touched his back leg with a shocking probe.

The youth instantly realized that the setting was the highest available, and that the droid that floated up to be within his sight was not the stock model.

He swallowed hard when an unfamiliar extension turned into a light whip once Vader and his toadies had left the cell. When the droid pulled away just enough to be at striking distance, and then began to swivel on itself with increasing speed, Luke braced himself as best as he could, aware of what would soon follow.

Then, the droid reached the necessary speed for the whip to reach him and Luke did his best to restrain his scream of torture as the fiery ending of the whip first streaked across his loosened shirt; the ionized cord sliced effortlessly through his clothes – and the skin underneath – leaving a long and burning trail across his torso and up his unprotected right bicep.

In front of him, the droid titled its angle and stroke again, slashing away another part of his shirt, and then his left pant leg, and back to his torso, his sides – as it also began to orbit around his strung-up form - and finally, Luke couldn't hold it back anymore. He voiced the suffering that his father was yet again bestowing on him.

Why? He mentally asked the Force when he could think about something else than his wails of agony. Why had he fallen in Vader's claws once again?

No matter the reason, he then decided as the droid spun faster and at random angles so that the robot slowly but methodically covered his body with red burning lashes, he would not give the other the satisfaction of submitting him.

"Never!" he screamed in challenge and pain.

His torment went on.

* * *

Days later, they had reached Coruscant and Vader could only accept the fact that his son was still not broken.

Worse, the Emperor was aware of Luke's stubborn resistance and, as Vader had expected, he would take care of Luke's turning from now on.

As he considered what the other would do to his son, Vader shuddered despite his environmental suit. If only Luke had joined him of his own free will... He had tried to spare this to the boy, had tried to bring him in under his wing so as to protect him from the Emperor's wrath...

Luke had turned down his help.

Now, the troopers were preparing the youth for his delivery to the Emperor; Vader watched impassively as they removed the implant from the boy's neck, covered his battered and bloodied form with a dark cloak and cowl, and then locked his wrists behind his back. They then pulled him up and carried him out of the cell.

Vader stood tall in front of the bent over, weakened Jedi.

Delicately, careful not to add to his child's pain for once, the dark Lord brought his right hand to the youth's chin and made him look up at him.

The youth's face was badly cut and bruised, but his eyes were still as focused as ever. "Luke," he began beseechingly, "reconsider my offer before it is too late. I can protect you from the Emperor, but only if you pledge your allegiance to us."

Too spent to talk, the battered youth merely glared at him before he tried to jerk away from his touch, but barely manage to tug slightly at his loosened hold.

Vader closed his eyes in resignation. He had tried everything that he could do to sway the boy to his and the Emperor's will. What would happen next wouldn't be his fault.

Without a word, he turned heels and led the way out of the high-security detention block.

Behind him, the Jedi moaned as he was half-dragged, half-carried in his wake, a beaten opponent.

* * *

Luke wished that he could fight in some physical way against what was about to happen, but it was all he could do not to fall unconscious or in a coma.

He wanted so much to just give into the void that was permanently hovering about his senses. However, he knew better than to do so.

Yoda had told him about how the Sith could overcome weak-minded people... how the Emperor had been able to use his powers to overcome a whole Senate, and even a few Jedi.

He didn't want this fate to befall him, but he also couldn't fight if he were unconscious. Therefore, he forced himself to resist the urge to just pass out cold.

He also wished that this were just a horrible nightmare, but his renewed Force senses told him that it wasn't.

He could Feel the Emperor's greedy presence grow stronger and more repugnant as Vader brought him closer and closer to it.

'I can protect you from the Emperor,' Vader had said.

He had been surprised by the Sith's apparent care, and even concern, when he had said those words, but the rest of his statement had reminded Luke that he couldn't trust Vader either.

Still, for the cold-hearted Vader to try and play yet again this card after putting him through Hell and back throughout the past days, his upcoming confrontation with the Emperor had to be a dreadful prospect, indeed. But then, he sneered inwardly, of course his future wasn't looking good; he was about to be delivered to the Emperor.

The Emperor... The destroyer of the whole Jedi order as well as the architect of the fall of the Republic 'and' a Sith master that had enslaved his already trained Father back then.

Force knew what he had in store for him, puny untrained Jedi and son of Vader that he was...

He paused on his thought and groaned. Son of Vader. He had thought it, he rebuked himself. He had thought of himself as Vader's descendant.

Now he was losing it, he grimaced tiredly.

Then, he didn't have time to think anymore; they were standing in front of the embodiement of the Dark Side itself.

Darth Sidious, a.k.a. Emperor Palpatine.

TBC

* * *

Well? How was that?

If you want more, you know what to do:) And if you don't want more because of bad characterizations, lack of detail, or anything that could help me improve this story into a more edible read, I'd still like to know why (via private messaging if you prefer). However, if you simply don't like _this kind_ of story, then don't worry. To each our own :)

Have a great week-end everyone, and remember, reviews are very precious gifts all year long Moreover, this time, they might make me work on this story first for the next year or so ;P So? Will you vote for it? I hope so!


	3. Chapter 3

It is useless to resist

By Mireille

1999/2012

* * *

Previously: Vader captured Luke and tortured him in an attempt to break his will before they reached Coruscant. It didn't work. He reluctantly brought his son to Palpatine.

* * *

Good evening everyone :)

First of all, thank you to everyone who has reviewed the first posts of this story; I'm really glad you enjoyed it the way you did :) I hope you'll enjoy this new one as well :)

Here is the third part of the tenth of eleven stories that I feel like writing, but can't decide which to work on first. Can you help me figure out that answer?

Important! After the fourth part, I will close the first round of the poll and focus/update only the winning story for the next year or so... The other stories will remain available but incomplete until I have finished the winner of your collective choice :)

Said winner will be the story with the most returning readers, reviews and/or alerts and comments through PMs. So, if you like this one, or if this new chapter suddenly makes this story the most interesting of the list, leave a review to vote for it as a whole :) You can also vote more than once for your favorite using PMs ;P

As of today, the vote is heading in the following direction :

1 - Unexpected (478 points)

2- Incarnations (295 points)

3 - The balance of the Force and Deceit are ex aequo (222 points)

In fifth and sixth positions are An Unfortunate Blessing and It is Useless to Resist.

If you want to try and change the direction of the vote after reading this new part, you know what to do :)

Thanks for your help! Hope you enjoy this new post as well!

If you do, please, share your thoughts :D

* * *

Disclaimers: Nothing in the Star Wars Universe belong to me; everything belongs to George Lucas. I'm only writing stories for fun.

* * *

Part 3: Darth Sidious

The Emperor barely motioned with his right index and the hood slid down the Jedi's head on its own before it fell onto the young man's strong shoulders. His head was slumped forward, though; the old-looking man motioned again. This time, one of the troopers grabbed hold of the captive's hair and pulled backward, revealing his badly bruised features.

Luke grunted in complaint even as he pried his eyes open. He was just in time to see the Emperor's satisfied sneer before the trooper let go of him once again. Luke's head slumped forward yet again, his neck abnormally unable to support its weight.

This wasn't good, he thought in worry; this wasn't good _at all_. His extensive injuries and near unconsciousness were so debilitating that, even awake, he was still completely helpless.

* * *

Pleased with what he had seen so far, Darth Sidious shifted his focus and reached out again with the Force. This time, the black cloak opened up and slid down the Jedi's bloodied arms and torso, leaving most of his body exposed to his scrutiny while the discarded cloak hung loosely from his cuffed wrists and around the boy's rag-covered and limp legs. The youth's thoroughly battered state pleased him to no end, aware that resisting to the point of reaching that kind of physical state only meant one thing: the boy was physically _and_ mentally strong.

Like his father.

However, he also understood now what Vader had meant by _iron will_ as, despite his already beaten state, the boy didn't intend to give into the Dark Side anytime soon. He could feel it with the barest of probe directed his way.

All the better, he smirked in anticipation of his upcoming dealings with his newest slave as well as one of his favorite kind. After all, the tougher they were to break, the more completely he overcame them once they were broken. "So this is the last of the Jedi... Your son," he added, throwing a warning glance at the masked older man.

He knew that Vader was ambivalent about his son's fate; his devoted servant had thought that he could deliver the boy as an ally, but the brat had chosen to remain a prisoner. Vader knew what such a status meant, and it made him concerned.

The man cared for his brat more than he let on, the despot realized angrily. He made a note to himself to take care of that detail once he would be done with his first confrontation with the Jedi.

"Yes Master," Vader answered docilely, unaware of his thoughts.

Nodding in satisfaction at his servant's present attitude, the Emperor slowly stood from his throne before he stepped closer to his prize. Once he stood within arm's reach, he grasped the boy's chin, pushing his slumped head backward to see his eyes once more.

His father's eyes, he had noticed the moment that the youth had slit them at him in resistance.

Those same eyes now glared at him defiantly, if impotently. The child was even more physically weakened than he had gathered from his first analysis.

He would make good use of that weakness, he promised himself. He would also make sure that the boy would not recover his normal strength until he willingly bowed to him.

* * *

When the Emperor grabbed his chin, Luke glared at him as best as he could, but it was not easy. His neck and face were complaining against the other's touch and actions, threatening him of yet another complete black out if he didn't put an end to their pain.

As if he had any say in the matter, he thought in frustration at himself.

"He's very powerful, indeed," the evil monarch commented, staring straight into his eyes with his unnaturally yellow ones.

"I'll never be yours." Luke slurred, still half-conscious- He shut his eyes and grit his teeth in pain when he felt the Emperor's presence literally rake down his brain in punishment. He would not scream...

"You will only speak when you are spoken to," the Sith master warned him threateningly. He then continued his discipline until a yelp had escaped the boy's lips.

Luke whimpered upon release. Now he was truly going to fall unconscious once again.

Meanwhile, the Emperor focused back on his already-subdued servant. "I see that he's still as stubborn as he was when we last spoke," he rebuked his broken servant.

"I'm afraid so, Master," the tall man bowed in apologies.

Luke wished that he could glare at the masked Sith. How dared he call himself a father when all that mattered to him was how to subdue his own son to a despot's whims so as to please said tyrant? What had he done to deserve such a father figure in his life... Even Owen's demanding roughness had been better than Vader's selfish attitude.

"But he will still be a powerful asset in our final destruction of the Rebellion," the Emperor stated.

When the words finally registered in Luke's addled brain, he felt his blood freeze in his veins. He- He what?.. The imperials wanted to use him against his friends?- "Never!" he whispered harshly.

His defiance earned him an unforgiving backhanded slap from the Emperor. His head swam uncontrollably after the impact. "Silence, slave!" The despot snarled menacingly before he refocused his attention on Vader's still form. "The Endor operation will not begin for another two months, however. Perhaps he will learn obedience before then and play a more active role than foreseen."

Luke saw red at the other's implied plans. Palpatine was talking about him as if he were a mere tool or even a droid to program as he saw fit. Well he would be damned if he'd let him have his way with him. "Never! I'll never even help you, you madmen!" He spat, glaring hatefully at the nearby darksiders. "I'll die first."

A fraction of a second before the Emperor turned back toward Luke, Vader noticed the flash of anger that crossed his master's shadowed eyes. 'Luke...' he thought in concern but refrained himself from reaching out for the boy and upset the Emperor further.

Instead, he forced himself to remain as impassive as he could for as long as the confrontation between the young and the old powerful individuals went on. He still winced behind his cursed mask when the Emperor's clawed hand viciously took hold of Luke's chin and drew blood where it held him fast.

"I know, young sithling, and that is why it will not be an option for you. As for your rebellious attitude, you will call me '_Master_' or else..." He tightened his grip on the boy's already bleeding and darkly bruised jaw.

"Kiss a Hutt," Luke clenched his teeth against the pain.

Even from where he stood, Vader felt the coldness of the Emperor's anger and hatred as it focused on the battered form of his son. He grimaced in sympathetic pain when he understood what was coming next.

With barely a motion of his head, the Emperor ordered the troopers to let go of the prisoner even as Palpatine also released him and took a step back. The boy had barely crumpled to his knees and in a heap of pain, his hands still securely tied behind his back, that jagged bolts of blue lightning came crackling at him.

This time, Vader had to force himself to remain still while he watched the howling form of his writhing son on the deck. He knew from experience that the agony of the lightning bolts was astounding, yet he also knew that the Emperor wasn't using his full power with the boy.

After all, he wanted the Jedi alive, at least for as long as he had special plans for the youth.

He dimly wondered if his son was even aware that along with being the last of the Jedi, he was also the only Jedi prisoner that would survive his encounter with Darth Sidious.

In front of him, his master bared his teeth in an angry snarl, and then stopped his attack. "It is time for you to learn your first lesson, slave" he hissed ignobly. "Never defy me." When Luke's now still and silent form didn't answer him in any way, the Sith master zapped him again, this time to rouse him from his daze. "Is that clear?"

The barely conscious prisoner didn't answer.

The suddenly impatient Sidious blasted Luke again, much to Vader's chagrin. 'Please, Luke,' he silently begged his boy. 'You are already beaten; just give him what he wants.'

"I didn't hear you," the Emperor continued to threaten the listless boy when he once again stopped hurting him.

This time, the tormented Jedi answered him, breathing a barely audible answer. "Over my dead-Aaah!"

The following bolts came with even more energy than the preceding ones. Vader could only shake his head in growing frustration at his son's stubbornness. He cared about the boy, but his lack of wisdom was really beginning to test his patience.

At long last the Emperor stopped his second round of discipline. "What did you say?" he demanded again, looming over the prone form of his beaten enemy.

To Vader's temporary relief, Luke barely breathed an affirmative. His battered body was still cramping from the attack he had suffered and his left shoulder appeared to be half dislocated; his cuffed hands had unfortunately kept his arms from moving freely when he had reflexively moved to protect himself with his arms. As if the Emperor's attack hadn't been painful enough already, he muttered inwardly in sympathy.

Beside him, the Emperor uncoiled his clawed hands and frail arms and returned to his more passive stance. "Good." He turned toward the nearby troopers. "Take him to his waiting cell in the high security detention block. Stun him if he even seems to attempt anything."

Obeying the Emperor's orders, the troopers stepped closer once again and lifted up the inert Jedi. Wordlessly, they dragged the moaning and barely conscious boy all the way back to the room's concealed turbolift, leaving Vader alone with his master.

Although he had served him obediently, Vader felt that something was displeasing the old man. He decided to prompt him about it. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

For a long moment, the cloaked man stood silently in front of him, and then turned his back to him and slowly hobbled back to his throne. "You will personally break Skywalker, my friend. Use any method necessary, but I want him broken and obedient as soon as possible." He regally sat back in his throne, and then leaned forward in his seat. "Does this cause you any trouble, Lord Vader?"

Vader felt his stomach sink into his boots at the spoken yet implicit warning. His master was already aware of his ambivalence about his son's predicament, therefore it was pointless to lie to him. "I only want him to join us so that his torment ends, Master," he answered truthfully.

The other seemed satisfied by his answer; he leaned back in his throne. "Good. Then do your best and shatter his mental resistance. The longer he will defy me, the longer '_you_' will have to torment him, and the more cruel you will have to be, of course."

Vader swallowed hard in comprehension. The Emperor would not give _any_ leeway whatsoever to the young Jedi, or even to him where his son was concerned.

At least not for as long as Luke would resist them.

"I understand, Master. I will make sure that he will join us, and sooner than later."

"I leave the details in your able hands, my friend. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, Master," he bowed, and then performed a military turn and left the Sith master to his more routine business with his previously-dismissed court.

As for him, he needed to focus on his renewed and most unpleasant task: it was up to him to break his son as fast as possible so as to spare him as much pain as possible.

Somehow, he doubted that Luke would understand the logic of this reasoning.

* * *

Many levels under the ground, deep within the bowels of the imperial palace, troopers finished stringing up the Jedi into traditional torture bondage. Luke groaned when his body was once again pulled off from the floor, thus left hanging from his almost dislocated shoulders and painfully half-wrenched wrists.

Damn, this wouldn't make things any easier for him, he cursed silently while he forced himself to still remain awake. He was already pushed to the limits of his resistance, yet what was in store for him seemed far worse than what he had unwillingly experienced already.

The Emperor's bolts had sure been in that second category, anyway. He moaned while his joints and limbs continued their muted complaints about the electricity that they had been forced to absorb not so long ago. Force, he ached all over his body, he had a pounding headache... yet he couldn't let this deter him.

It would please the Emperor too much if he were to break him without further ado.

Never, he silently resolved, and then tried to tug at his left wrist cuff. His depleted strength barely allowed him to shift his arm while he unfortunately awakened more complaints from the rest of his body. He tried to soothe himself with the Force, only to realize that he was once again cut off from it.

So that was the special cell the Emperor had been referring to.

He had a very bad feeling about this.

He lowered his head to his chin in dejection while his arms reflexively continued to tug at his restraints, as if trying to find a weakness in them. He would not cry; he would not give up...

He would die first.

He was still trying to gather his resolve when Vader stepped into his cell.

Luke ignored him and kept pulling weakly at his manacles.

As if reading his thoughts, Vader commented: "It's useless, Son. There is no way out for you, except surrender. The faster you will understand this, the better it will be for you."

Luke continued to ignore his sire, not wasting breath and voice on the same answer that he'd yelled over and over again during his last session. Vader sighed audibly before he stepped closer to him. Luke cringed despite himself at the Sith's nearby presence. His proximity simply never foretold anything good for him.

It was proven true once again when Vader reached up and painfully fastened some kind of device at the apex of his spine. He then produced another device and secured it to his once again bare chest. Luke glared daggers at him when Vader straightened back up.

"You must understand something, Son," the dark Lord explained while he stepped away from him. "You could already be a brainless drone if that were the Emperor's wish, and if you push him to _his_ limits of tolerance, which are quite short, that option is not excluded yet. Take what he is willing to grant you and be grateful that he didn't have more sinister designs for you."

"What could be more sinister than wanting to use me against my friends," Luke scoffed in disgust.

To his surprise, Vader locked his gaze with his yet remained calm. "You _really_ don't want to know," the other replied meaningfully. "However, what you might like to know is that not only will this session pick up where you left off aboard the Executor, but it will also be worse. Furthermore, without proper treatment, your recent discipline at the Emperor's hands will take its toll on you and your bones will begin to microfracture, in three to five hours from now."

Microfracture? Luke blanched, horrified.

* * *

To Vader's satisfaction, his son's defiant composure faltered slightly upon hearing that new information.

Of course, he was exaggerating a little, dramatically shortening the twenty-four hour delay of the side-effects, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Besides, in three hours, or in twenty-four hours, the side-effects would still be the same; Luke's body would begin to cripple from the pain, and only an extensive and prolonged dip in bacta would restore him to his youthful, healthy, and painless status.

More than anything else, Vader didn't want to see his son wracked by the debilitating pain of his slowly shattering bones.

"The Emperor won't allow any treatment until you have changed your mind. If you do so too late, you might need prosthesis to replace your broken bones.

Now, the boy was truly horrified by what he was telling him.

He decided to push him further. "What do you think happened to me, Son?" he asked him. Of course, it wasn't true, but the boy didn't know that, and what he didn't know, he could use against his mental resistance.

Physical pain wasn't much of an issue anymore, anyway; the youth could withstand just about as much pain as his father had ever felt. In a way, it was as if they had both been burned alive; in Luke's case, though, it had been a slow, increasingly burning fire instead of the unforgiving blaze that had almost killed Vader.

Still, the resulting pains were comparable, he was certain of it, and that was why he wanted to spare the boy from as much of it as he could.

"After everything you've already suffered, do you really want to go through that as well, Luke? You realize, of course, that if you wait too long, your torment will never end, even if you do surrender? Your artificial right hand has taught you that about prosthetics, hasn't it?"

The youth glared resentfully at him. "Then why should I give in?" he sneered after a moment of silence. "Whether you hurt me physically or mentally, I will still be trapped in this nightmare."

Whereas Vader had felt victory close-by, Luke's latest statement had yet again destroyed all his hopes. The stubborn little- He just wouldn't listen to reason. "I see," he huffed in annoyance. "We'll talk later, then."

With that, he left his grown-up son to his chosen if unsuspected torments.

* * *

The first twenty-four hours of Luke's torture session were a replay of his previous sessions. Although he wasn't physically injured further by the new means of torture, the environmental cell made his life as unpleasant as any torture droid could.

The cold of the artificial winter seeped so deeply into his already-painful bones and muscles that it hurt just to breathe while the extreme heat of the opposite torment made him dizzy, thirsty, and weak beyond words, thus vulnerable to his desire to put an end to his predicament.

Combined with the relentless bolts of pain that his neck implant kept forcing straight into his nervous system, as well as the definite agony of his slowly breaking bones, he was already hard pressed to be true to his solemn vow to always resist the darksiders.

That was without mentioning the pervasive darkness and noises that kept him awake and unaware of his true whereabouts.

In short, he felt as if he were wrapped in a blanket of indescribable pain, and all he could do was get used to it because he would never do what was expected of him to put an end to it.

Even when his torment rose yet another notch in intensity, he continued to hold onto his resolve to not give in.

No, he promised himself while he wailed yet again in suffering. Although the new tool that was used against him was mere water, it was pressurized water so that it hit him like an unforgiving physical blow while drenching him and freezing him yet again to the bone.

It simply felt as if sharp shards of glasses hit him all over his body, which of course didn't help his abnormally sensitive bones to hurt less.

When a less pressurized yet invading jet of water hit him in the face, he reflexively tried to turn away from the onslaught. Try as he might, however, his head was still immersed in the liquid projection. Panicked, he held his breath and still tried to avoid the choking water; he had no opening left.

Worse, the water was forcing its way into his nose and mouth, making it more difficult for him to save his breath. He coughed and swallowed more water. He was done for, he realized in despair- and then belatedly became aware that he had no reason to fight '_that_' ending. He completely relaxed and welcomed his fate.

At last, he could commit suicide.

The moment that he thought so, however, the watery onslaught stopped, leaving him breathless and drenched... and weakened even further from his lack of oxygen while each new breath painfully pulled at his aching ribcage.

Kreth, he cursed as he coughed and panted heavily. The enemy was clever. His ribs complained vividly against his attempts to catch his breath.

As if he had completed some kind of cycle, the cell's lights turned back on, and its door opened, allowing passage to his father. He also felt that the other had momentarily deactivated the anti-Force field; a few hours earlier, Luke would have been able to take advantage of this turn of events, but right now... he couldn't even muster his concentration on anything but his fight of will against his body's requests to put an end to this unbearable torture.

Luke grimaced in annoyance at his unwanted visitor. While he watched him step closer, he dimly reflected that his neck implant was more painful than ever now, as if it had registered his agony of the past sessions and had added them to what it already generated.

"Actually, it's exactly what's happening, Son," Vader commented as he walked up to him.

Luke was still painfully coughing water from his near-drowning experience, at least in between moans of complaint. The agony was dizzying now.

"Don't you wish to put an end to all this?" Vader taunted him, taking hold of his chin before making him look up and at his unpleasant visitor.

The beleaguered Jedi pulled his dripping wet head out of the other's lose fingers. "Never," he stated through clenched teeth- and then yelped loudly when his implant-generated pain increased yet again. Unlike the previous times, though, it dramatically enhanced its level of pain. The biting electricity sent into his body was suddenly worse than unbearable.

What?- Despite his physical injuries, and despite his fracturing bones, he couldn't help but writhe in agony in his restraints. It was too painful to think, too painful to breathe... too painful to remain conscious.

Yet he _did_ retain all his senses, his awfully tormented senses...

"This is your limit of endurance, isn't it?" the older man explained meaningfully while he slowly walked around his howling form. "You can't bear much more of that for long. And what if I were to push you beyond those limits?" he threatened.

Luke shrieked more loudly after the level of pain rose yet another notch. This time, he really wanted to die, right then, right there; it was just too excruciating, as if he were eaten away and inside-out by the pain itself-

He gasped in release when he was suddenly freed from all the artificial pain that had originated from the neck implant.

"As you can see," his father informed him once he stood back in front of him, "the probe on your chest has identified your physical limit. Now that it has been analyzed and confirmed, the next time that I will activate the neck implant, it will resume where we just left off." He once again took hold of his chin and made him look back up at him.

Luke dimly noticed that his father's approach wasn't exactly violent or cruel, but it wasn't gentle or caring either. Instead, he appeared to go through the motions and straight to the point, and he wanted him to look in his concealed eyes when he talked to him.

At least when his eyes were opened. At the moment, though, Luke was drifting, his mind a blank except for his remaining pains, but they were just a background information now. He had been thoroughly dazed by his last jolts of agony, their intensity overcoming everything in his perceptions and thoughts. He was also panting and sweating heavily.

A new but brief jolt of that pain roused him from his lethargic state; he hissed in complaint even though the punishment had been over before it had begun.

"Look at me, Luke," his father commanded warningly.

Although he wanted nothing more than to fall unconscious, the young Jedi forced his eyes open, especially when he felt Vader's intention to reactivate the implant if he didn't obey him.

"Do you really want to face that trial by fire, Son? You are beaten already; you can't even evade your torment in unconsciousness, and now, you _know_ what is in store for you. Why not save yourself that most unpleasant experience?"

Fighting past his reflex to accept the enemy's offer, and doing his best to ignore his frightened reflection in the Sith's lenses, Luke locked his defiant blue glare on the Dark Lord's covered eyes. "I will... never... join you...," he said slowly, his voice laced with the pain that had now become a part of him.

Vader shook his head in disapproval – or was it disappointment – and then let go of him and turned his back to him. "When you'll have enough, you know what to do." He reactivated the anti-Force field before he plunged him back in darkness.

Luke's head fell to his chest, but his mind was still focused on his resistance. "Wish aw-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed from the bottom of his aching lungs as blazing pain flooded his body once again.

It was worse than the Emperor's lightning bolts, worse than any torment he had ever endured before... It was even worse than all of them combined together.

He didn't know how long he could withstand _that_, but he had to.

He had...

It was just too painful to even think about resisting onward.

* * *

TBC

Well? How was that? How did you like Luke attitude toward Palpatine? And vice-versa? How about Vader's in regards to the situation? And now, do you think that he will break? Or resist onward?

If you want more, you know what to do:) And if you don't want more because of bad characterizations, lack of detail, or anything that could help me improve this story into a more edible read, I'd still like to know why (via private messaging if you prefer). However, if you simply don't like this 'kind' of story, or if it's just not your style of story, then don't worry. To each our own :)

Have a great week everyone, and remember, reviews are very precious gifts all year long :) Moreover, this time, they might make me work on this story first for the next year or so ;P So? Will you vote for it? I hope so!


	4. Chapter 4

It is useless to resist

By Mireille

1999/2012

* * *

Previously: Vader captured Luke and brought him to Palpatine who intended to turn the Jedi to their side before using him against the Rebellion. Luke remained adamant to resist for as long as possible, but the imperials had also prepared for that kind of stubbornness. Vader was tasked with breaking his son's will.

* * *

Good afternoon everyone! First of all, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story's last post! Your comments really meant a lot to me!

Thanks as well for the favorites and alerts. I still hope to one day hear your thoughts in more details :)

* * *

Here is the fourth part of the first of eleven stories that I felt like writing, but couldn't decide which to work on first.

After a whole summer of leaving the choice up to you, my valued readers, It is useless to resist finished 8th. Therefore, while I will still add to this story on few occasions a year (like during vacation times), my focus will be on other stories for now. However, you know how to make me want to add more to this faster, right? ;P

Yup, you got it ;) You have to hit the button at the bottom of this post and do your reader thing :)

Please, don't hesitate to share your thoughts :D

* * *

Disclaimers: Nothing in the Star Wars Universe belong to me; everything belongs to George Lucas. I'm only writing stories for fun.

* * *

Part 4: To break or not to break, that is the question

His son's current pain was the equivalent of being burnt alive; Vader regretted not being able to spare him this kind of abominable suffering, but with the Emperor at his side, he knew better than to interfere in any way.

Both Siths waited eagerly for the last step before the end of the first stage of Luke's breaking, if for completely different reasons,.

Beside the tall cyborg, the Emperor greedily watched the awfully tormented youth as he writhed like a fish on a hook. "Truly astounding, Vader," he hissed in malignant satisfaction. "Imagine what this physical strength and stamina will become when he will be on a battle field. Nothing will stop him from reaching his goal, not even injuries that he might sustain. He will also be completely incorruptible once he knows where his loyalty must rest."

"Yes, Master." He took a look at the medical readings. The boy's heart rate was dangerously fast, but still under the control of the implant. So was his level of awareness.

'Please, Luke, think the words already,' he begged silently but was careful not to broadcast outwardly.

In the monitored cell, the Jedi's voice had faded out but his torment still went on. How much longer could his child bear the unbearable? He wondered in growing concern and despair. Normally, no one resisted for long that kind of coercive device, yet Luke had endured its highest setting for more than twenty minutes already.

Could the analysis be wrong and this setting '_wasn't_' his son's limit of endurance? Or was the boy somehow getting used to the torment? Or was he even learning to tolerate it?.. But he shouldn't, he objected even as he felt that he was on the right track. No one should be able to achieve any kind of resistance to this particular device; it was why they had developed it in the first place.

"The more he resists, the more we will break his mind when he will finally cave in."

'But at what price?' Vader wondered uneasily. Aware that such levels of pain could as easily cripple one's body as it could destroy one's mind, he really hoped that his boy would soon give up his fight.

Then, unable to wait and risk Luke's mental health further, he manually increased the implant's input by two notches.

It had barely begun to worsen the child's agony that another signal went off on the control boards.

The monitoring device had detected signs of surrender in the youth's mental patterns.

Vader impatiently waited for it to confirm what it had detected; barely a few seconds later, the implant shut down.

His son had given in, at last.

"Finally," the Emperor gloated beside him before he walked out of the monitoring room, cackling in delight at the prospect of finishing what had just happened with the young ex-Jedi. Turning off the ysalamiri field, Vader followed him into the adjoining cell.

Now, he fervently hoped that his son had been honest with himself; otherwise, he was doomed. The Emperor wouldn't accept a new defeat from his part.

He was too jubilant already.

* * *

For a long while, Luke wasn't aware of either his surroundings or his predicament. He wasn't even aware that he was sobbing uncontrollably, his strained body unable to control his reflexive reaction.

All he knew was that the pain had stopped.

At last.

He still hurt, of course, but those were mere aches when compared to what he had just felt. Now, he was simply content to drift toward unconsciousness, his mind a blank once again, not even aware of his body's actions or position. He was done for a while; he would consider the rest later on...

Tears of physical relief kept running down his cheeks, lulling him to sleep with their liquid caress.

Then, something '_touched_' his cheek, drawing his attention away from his need to fall unconscious.

"We aren't finished, yet, my young slave," a grating voice hissed at him - and then a sharp slap in the face roused him further. "Look at me!"

Luke silently moaned in reaction to the new blow, and then tried to recover his senses. He knew that voice, he reflected dimly. He knew that voice, and he could tell that the other was unhappy with him.

Why, though? He couldn't remember where he was, or who he was with... he could only remember the pain… the indescribable pain...

Someone then gripped his hair and forced his head into a neutral position. "Open your eyes, Luke," a deep, equally familiar voice ordered him from the vicinity of his left ear. "You don't want to anger our master anew."

"Huh?" He feebly groaned yet still lacked the strength to open his eyes.

He was so spent... why couldn't he go to sleep for a little while?..

His body hurt so much...

A sudden jolt of electricity bit hard into his stomach, forcing him awake with new, less intense, but still blistering pain. He whimpered and used the rush of physical energies to pry his eyes open.

The moment that he did, his memories returned to him in a flash.

"You may have enough of the agony, slave, but I will not take your thoughts for it. You will willingly submit yourself to me, or else your father will reactivate the implant."

"No!" he silently pleaded, the sensory memories of his torment rushing foremost in his mind. No, not again, not ever.

Although no sound came out of his horribly sore and scratched throat, the other understood his silent expression of fear and relaxed somewhat.

"Good, we understand each other, then. Now, obey me and remove all your mental barriers."

Even though Luke was downright afraid of ever experiencing his previous torment ever again, he had still recovered all his senses and memories; he '_knew_' who the Emperor was, what he wanted with him, as well as why he had tried to resist him for as long as he had.

Yet, he could hurt him so much...

When the other extended a clawed hand toward his forehead, the young Jedi reflexively cringed away, yet he quickly subsided when he felt a prickly sensation at the nape of his neck. The implant! He realized. The suffocating agony! No!..

"Surrender now," the Emperor warned him menacingly.

Remembering the other's plans to turn him to the Dark Side of the Force before using him against his friends, Luke momentarily recovered some of his defiance-

A short burst of the fire that he had just been charred with convinced him to stop resisting at once.

With a whimper of regret, he fought past his new round of dizziness and reluctantly opened his mind for the Emperor's; the Sith's pervasive darkness eagerly invaded his mind, and then focused its attention on his center of awareness.

*You are mine, now, little Sithling," the other sent him possessively through the Force-

Luke silently howled in new suffering while the SIth master forced their two presences to merge in the Force. The youth arched backward in his restraints, pushing his head back and against his father's fist; he was simply and unavoidably trapped, both physically and mentally.

When the Emperor withdrew from his mind, Luke had a pounding headache and tears had once again escaped his control. With the mere fact that he could now feel the Emperor as if he were checking on him, he understood that he was truly beaten now. He had tried to resist, but in the end, the darksiders had won.

He lowered his eyes in shame and despair.

"If you ever disobey me or even think about escaping, I will know immediately and I will punish you for as long as you will have those thoughts in your mind. Are we clear, my Sithling?" he asked, forcing him to look at him once again.

Luke reluctantly nodded in silence.

"Naturally, the punishment will involve the implant that you currently bear, thus resuming your suffering right where it just ended."

The young man was too frightened by the idea of ever being tormented that way again to think about anything but how to avoid that kind of consequence.

"Obey me, and your father, and I shall reward you beyond your wildest dreams. Displease me, though..."

Luke quickly nodded his still-trapped head in comprehension. He had temporarily forgotten everything else as only his avoiding punishment mattered.

Such results greatly pleased the Emperor. "Lord Vader will see to your recovery for now. Do not forget that you are now '_mine_'."

The youth nodded again, this time more reluctantly.

"One other thing. You '_will_' adress me as '_Master_' from now on," he stated, reinterating the instruction that he had tried to impose on him when they had first faced off.

At first, Luke remained silent if completely submissive, his attitude already different from the unrelenting defiance that he had harbored in the throne room. However, a sharp tightening of Vader's grip on his scalp informed him that he was expected to answer properly to this direct order.

Gritting his teeth in reflexive disgust, he reached out with the Force and sent a weak: *Yes, Master."

Apparently satisfied by this new confrontation, the Emperor reached out and freed him from his restraints. Unfortunately, though, it left him hanging like a rag doll from Vader's unrelenting grip on his hair and head; his body was simply and utterly unable to support his weight at the moment.

While the Emperor made his way out of his cell, Luke tried to reach out and free himself from the other's painful hold, but that, too, was useless.

Then, the moment that the Emperor was out of the once-again sealed room, an invisible Force cloud formed around him and painlessly held him aloft while Vader let go of his head. Although comfortable, however, the cloud also held him fast; he was thoroughly unable to shift or escape its grip.

"Don't move, Son," his father warned him while he removed the implants from his body. "Unless you attempt anything, I won't hurt you. I only want to take you to the medcenter without worsening your injuries."

*Like now's the time to worry about those,' he sent in strong resent. *Thanks for nothing, '_Father_'.'

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side, Son" Vader retorted with a shake of his head as he walked around his suspended body. "I '_must_' obey our master, as must you, now." He pulled him closer to himself with the Force, and then took hold of his Force-surrounded left arm. "Never, ever forget what you have been taught today."

Forced to silence thanks to his unceasing screaming, and unwilling to reach out with the Force and contact Vader's frigid mind again, Luke glared hatefully at the older man. When he would be recovered, he would '_at least_' get rid of his frustration by letting him know just '_what_' he thought of his actions and words.

For the moment, however, he fumed at the fact that the Sith lord was manipulating him as if he were a mere toy, or even an object; it irritated him to no end that the other treated him so yet continued to address him as his son, whom he said he cared about. Didn't he realize that his attitudes and words were thoroughly incompatible? That it was too late to show him any compassion after hurting him the way he had?

Probably not, he sneered while the other steered him toward the exit.

They then left the cell and Luke realized that, except for the fact that his bare and bloodied feet were not touching the floor, he looked like any other prisoner who was being escorted by the Dark Lord himself; his battered form was standing beside him, and the other had a vise-like grip on his left arm.

The only difference was that he himself couldn't feel the other's touch at all. In fact, except for the restraining Force-field that Vader had wrapped around him, Luke couldn't feel anything else.

Aside from his pains, of course.

Now that he was unhooked from the pain-inducing implant, he could literally feel his bones as they slowly crumpled into pieces. The agony shrouded his whole body and mind, yet... after experiencing the extreme limits of torture, he could still bear those rather stoically.

Of course, he wouldn't complain when he would get rid of them, but... he also didn't even grimace anymore.

Normally, he would be near unconsciousness with such torment; he dimly wondered what '_else_' had changed in him throughout the past twenty four hours. What else had his torture affected in him, aside from his defiance toward the Emperor.

Upon remembering '_that_' major change, as well as why he was now afraid of being practically tortured by his nemesis, or even Vader, he decided that he didn't want to know the answer to his previous question. He had had enough bad surprises for a long while.

Holding him aloft and in his Force-field, Vader quickly led him down well-guarded corridors; he noticed that elite troopers were stationed in front of every single door of the cell bay. Ignoring them, Luke studied his surroundings in hopes of finding a way out- and then clenched his eyes closed and bit his lower lip in complaint until he drew blood while the Emperor's mental claws raked over his brain. *Master!' he finally remembered and desperately begged through the Force even as rid himself from his reflexive thoughts of escape.

*This was your '_last_' warning, slave. Next time, I will lock you back in your cell with your pain implant until you are afraid to even think about '_anything_' unless ordered to.'

Luke gasped when the Sith master released him from his punishment and his head lulled backward as his senses almost eluded him.

*Do we understand each other?' his master inquired, rousing him from his near unconsciousness with yet another jolt of pain.

Luke silently moaned in complaint. *Yes... Master,' he sent as best as he could.

He then allowed the darkness to pull him under. His aching bones had been bearable, but his latest discipline had weakened him anew. Now, he was done for a while.

* * *

When Luke silently gasped and grimaced as if in renewed agony, Vader understood that the young Sith had once again irritated the Emperor. Shaking his head in annoyance, he didn't intervene in the mental confrontation that was probably going on between their master and his son.

A few minutes later, Luke's head rolled backward to rest on his shoulder while his senses dramatically quieted.

Luke was unconscious, at last.

Vader discreetly sighed in relief. Despite what his son thought of him, he hadn't relished what he had had to do to him for the past days. He had even less liked the idea of pushing him to his physical and mental limits, afraid that the stubborn youth would not give in and thus warrant his death when his body would give up in spite of their medical surveillance.

The Emperor hadn't minded that possibility, either; if Luke had become too complicated to handle despite their best efforts, he had been ready to kill him.

He still was, in fact, and he had warned Vader that if the boy brought him more trouble than advantages, he would eliminate him anyway.

As a result, it was up to the father to ensure the son's loyalty to the Emperor.

His only relief in this matter was that he was at least given a free hand as to how to proceed, and he didn't have any other duty but to groom his son into a faithful imperial servant. Now, he could only hope that his son's first breaking would leave an indelible mark on him, hence rid him of his defiant streak.

After all, the more Luke would be afraid of punishment, the more he would obey, and the less Vader would have to hurt him again.

Or so he calculated anyway.

At long last, he reached the small medcenter of the high-security cell bay. Like he had expected, they were ready for his son's treatment; the droid instructed him to set the patient on the medical table and Vader did so.

He then reluctantly removed his shield from around his son's body and the mere fact that Luke's body was now resting on a barely cushiony surface awoke such physical pain in the child that it tore him out of his unconsciousness.

Their young captive gasped loudly even as he arched himself backward in an attempt to pull his back off from the bed of needles on which he had been set. Aware that any movement from Luke's part was ill-advised for now, Vader quickly set his large hand on his son's chest and kept him from worsening his injuries. "Lie still, Son. It is the only way to handle this sensation without worsening its cause."

Since he already knew that the boy would not be given any painkillers, he was adamant to keep him from adding to his actual pain. Luke's bones were fragile enough already; the youth didn't need to test them further by trying to move in any way.

Besides, he added to his list of logical arguments to justify his actions, there was no telling if the Emperor would grant the child another treatment after this first one, so the calmer the new Sith would remain, the more in control his injuries would be, and the shorter his treatment would have to last.

*Hurts!.." the child sent him resentfully through the Force.

*I know, I'm sorry," he Answered him. *However, if you behave and allow the droids to tend you, it should be over soon."

Luke clenched his eyes shut in answer while he tensed in torment. However, much to Vader's relief, he was also careful not to squirm too much.

Good, Vader thought in approval. His son had understood what was expected of him for now. He locked his concealed gaze on the waiting medical droid. "Begin," he ordered.

* * *

Unable to remain impassive upon hearing the Sith's orders, Luke's eyes snapped open in fright. He then cringed despite himself as the droid leaned over him, multiple long needles primed for injections.

Bone knitters! He realized with dread. They were going to inject him with bone knitters instead of immersing him in bacta! Worse, they hadn't given him any pain killers to alleviate at least '_part_' of his torment.

But he had surrendered! He wanted to object while trying to draw away from the approaching needles. Unfortunately, his father's Force field held his shoulders and limbs pinned to the examination gurney so that he couldn't escape that new kind of torture.

But he '_had_' given up on his attempt to resist them, had even obeyed the Emperor's first orders and given him free access to his mind... and he had obeyed all his other orders afterward-

Why!? He screamed silently when the droid plunged a first needle in his thoracic cage. Why was he once again tormented through the medical help that had been promised to him as a reward for giving in?..

He sobbed uncontrollably for as long as he felt the chemical solution invade his breaking bones to make them sturdy once again. The sensation was most unpleasant. Then, he was suddenly and thoroughly fed up with all the suffering he had to bear and he focused to lash out in frustration at the Dark Lord nearby - but a second needle, this time in his other side, cut off his concentration.

*This is for both resisting me in the first place and still having such thoughts, slave," the Emperor's voice hissed in his mind.

Through their bond, Luke felt how the other relished the waves of agony that rolled off of him; he became downright horrified when he understood that the Sith master somehow fed on his despair and suffering, their increasing intensity only adding to his powers.

*As you can see," his tormentor went on while the droid continued his medical duties, *tormenting you is far from being a drawback for me, but I will make an arrangement with you, young one. If you behave and satisfy me from now on, I will find other sources of agony than you, no matter how power-enhancing you are. And," he answered his unspoken question, *no, you may '_not_' attack your father in any way either. Bow to my will, my little Sithling, or else..."

Luke, who would be thrashing on the gurney if he were free to move, could only think his answer, couldn't transmit it through the Force. Yes, he understood the terms of the deal. The Emperor was cruel and shrewd, and he had manoeuvred him into a corner even though he had already won the first round against him. Now, he made sure not to give him any leeway in either his thoughts or his actions.

Luke simply '_had_' to stop thinking like a defiant rebel prisoner.

He had... to stop resenting even his ongoing torture, or else the Emperor would continue to torment him one way or another.

Aware that the other was still watching him from afar, waiting for him to show signs of obedience, Luke did his best to purge himself from his desire to shove the nearby Dark Lord of the Sith into the nearest wall.

That had to be the most challenging mental and emotional exercise he had ever had to perform.

Then, once that wish was gone, he forced himself to stop trying to escape from both his invisible bonds and the droid's continued care, holding himself as still as he could, bearing the pain as stoically as possible.

He simply had '_enough_' of being in pain; he would do anything to stop the imperial minions from generating it in his body.

When he finally managed to even quiet his reflexive resent about his unfair situation, the droid withdrew from him- and the Emperor's senses invaded his and knocked him out once again.

Rewarding him for his belated obedience, he realized even as darkness engulfed him once again.

* * *

Up in his throne room, Darth Sidious watched with satisfaction as the boy's treatment went on under the expert care of a cruel 2-1B medical droid. Given its assignment in the high-security cell bay, the droid had not been programmed to provide refined and painless treatment. Besides, he shrugged in indifference, once a prisoner was out cold, that characteristic didn't matter anymore.

While he kept on watching the ongoing procedure, he mused further about the thrilling new situation. He had been all-too-aware that his initial threats with the rebellious brat had not been sufficient so he had quickly modified his initial plans and had endeavored to '_definitely_' break the boy's will before the end of the day.

He had thus ordered the droid not to administer any soporific of any kind before the agonizing treatment. He himself had then made sure that the youth would awaken for the first injection.

While Vader had played his role to perfection, even without being clued in on the new plans, the Emperor had basked in the boy's agony for a few delicious minutes while allowing his Sithling to stoke his righteous anger and hatred in regards to what the boy considered as unfair.

Then, and only then, he had intervened.

To his satisfaction, his new gamble had wonderfully paid off. As he had surmised, the youth was unable to bear more of his physical predicament; he wanted to be painless once again. Thus, knowing that his master, who did feed greedily on his agony, would leave him alone if he willingly obeyed, the youth had understood that the '_only_' way out of the pain was, in fact, to completely and utterly obey his master in everything.

Satisfied with this first final victory, the Emperor had then added a restriction about the boy's thoughts and plans to physically lash out at his father when he would be able to.

While Sidious had not exactly minded the idea of the powerful youth roughing up his father, thus breaking whatever bond there might be between them, he preferred even more to make the boy build resent and more anger; not being allowed to vent his rage on those who were responsible for his situation was already working wonderfully.

That, combined with Vader's belief that their master would kill the boy if his breaking didn't satisfy him, the youth's falling to the Dark Side was not only ensured but would even happen faster than either men would realize.

Sooner or later, he cackled while he studied the now inert form of his new slave, young Skywalker would follow in his father's footsteps and willingly serve him, and only him, and it would be the most glorious day ever for the Dark Side of the Force.

Then, in time, the youth would supplant the father, and the galaxy would completely become his, at last.

While he watched the ongoing treatment of the youth, he decided that the next step of his plan was to make sure that the boy's will was utterly broken. He resolved not to allow him any straying in that aspect of his thoughts. Unlike his young father back then, he wanted this new Sithling will-less; he '_would_' have him thus.

Dealing with Vader's failed attempts of betrayal had taught him how troublesome a strong willful apprentice could be, and unlike all his predecessors, he had no intention whatsoever of ever falling to his current apprentice, or any of his future successors.

He was the most powerful Sith Lord ever and would rule for eternity.

Period.

Reaching out with the Force, he informed Lord Vader that the boy's physical training would begin the next day whether he was recovered or not. That should fortify the weakened child, he explained, baiting the father yet again in regards to his own subservience to him.

He then added inwardly that it would also either challenge the youth's temper yet again, or allow him to prove his blind obedience to him. Either way, he concluded as he leaned back in his throne, it would be a very interesting day, indeed.

He didn't take his eyes off from his Sithling's image for as long as he was in the medcenter.

* * *

When an electric jolt tore Luke out of his unconsciousness, his first thought was to wonder where the night had gone because he didn't feel rested at all.

Then, he became aware of another, dreadful sound and whirled his head toward its origin. He gasped mutedly when his neck cracked horribly while torturning him anew and he belatedly realized that he shouldn't move at all.

He also found out that he was in a small room that could only be located in a medcenter.

Sith, his neck hurt, he silently gritted his teeth against his reflexive tears of pain. He squeezed his eyes shut to hide his beaten status from his father.

"Take it slowly, Son," Vader advised him – way too late - as he stepped up to his side. "You have to get up for your training, but you can take the time to allow your body to get used to movement once again. The bone knitters have finished mending your bones."

'Perhaps too much, too,' Luke reflected while he tried to shift his left fingers, only to experience abnormal resistance and pain. In a way, he felt as if he only had bones now, no more muscles and tendons to help him move his body parts. "What ha…" he tried to say, but couldn't find his voice.

He was still mute from yesterday's screaming, he realized.

Things were once again worsening, he groaned silently while he looked up at his nearby captor. He tried to express his puzzlement through a movement of his eyebrows.

It didn't work.

Sighing in unhappy reluctance, he tentatively reached out toward the other's presence. As it had been the day before, Vader felt cold, yet genuinely interested in his circumstances. *What happened?" he asked him succinctly, and then quickly withdrew from their unpleasant contact.

Vader seemed both surprised and perplexed by his inquiry. "You were treated for micro fractures; the medical droid injected bone knitters in every necessary part of your body."

Luke, who suddenly had a short fused patience, locked his glare on the other's covered eyes. *I. can't. MOVE! Why?" he resentfully queried, once again through the Force. Unlike the first time, this second mental contact was established with less deliberation with himself.

He disliked Vader, but he needed answers and the tall cyborg was the only one who could provide them to him. As a result, he had no choice but to talk to him that way. Still, he once again cut the contact after his sending because he was not, in any way, opening up to the other; he was only being practical.

Vader seemed to understand this and, thank the Force for small miracles, didn't answer him through their bond. "It is the side-effect of this kind of treatment. Even though the bones are mended, the solution remains in the patient's body until it has been absorbed completely by his blood's white cells. This results in the growth of extra protuberances or even the beginning of a fusion between some bones."

Luke was horrified by this information. *What? I thought-"

"It is only temporary. None of those formations have had time to solidify. The more you will strain past the temporary pain, the more you will recover your mobility."

The young man tried to move his left hand once again- and stilled as his body complained vividly against his action. *Gah! I thought you said that the pain would go away if I strained past it."

"I didn't," Vader replied, unfazed. *I merely said that if you move despite your current pain, you will recover your mobility. It will take a little longer for your pain to completely disappear, but the more you'll move, the faster it will vanish."

The captive Jedi glared daggers at the tall man. 'Great, more torment,' he grimaced while he continued to work on his left fingers. Kreth, it '_really_' hurt, and they were only his fingers. What would it be for the rest of his body?..

Even as he continued to stare angrily at Vader, he saw him stiffen, and then silently bow his head as if in subservience.

The Emperor, Luke realized. The Sith master had just contacted Vader and had given him new orders.

*What is it?" he inquired bravely. He was far from eager to find out about the despot's latest plan for him, but at the same time, he preferred to know than to be left in the dark about his enemy's intentions.

More than anything else, he didn't want to find out through more punishment.

He already had enough suffering for two life-times.

* * *

Should he tell him, or shouldn't he?

Vader pondered that weighty question for several long seconds while he silently studied his son's already struggling form.

On the one hand, the child had enough challenges to handle already without adding another one to the lot, but on the other hand, he didn't want to anger the Emperor and put Luke in danger once again.

Thus, in the end, the decision was simple.

"The Emperor gives us fifteen minutes to report to the training room. Otherwise…"

Vader watched in regret as his son clenched his teeth and eyes; his frustration was not only visible through his physical expression but radiating from his Force presence as well.

The older man had to admit that he understood his young Jedi, and yet as long as Luke wouldn't have proven his trustworthiness, they couldn't really be lenient with him.

His child was simply too wily and powerful to be given any leeway before he was truly one of them.

On the medical bed, the young man took deep breaths through his straining nostrils - and then courageously pushed himself upward. He went as far as his elbows before he gasped and stopped to take a breather; evern after that small an effort, his medical-whites-clad body was already covered with sweat and his muscles were tightening uncontrollably from the side-effects of his pain spasms.

Upon seeing this, Vader understood that, if the boy had recovered his voice, he would have wailed and keened in pain throughout the effort.

That feeling was confirmed when tears sprang free from the boy's blue eyes when he resumed his efforts to merely sit up. His son was once again in throes of agony.

Something in Vader's chest stirred awake at that thought, but before he could identify it, let alone act on it, his young Jedi gasped loudly yet again, attracting his attention back on him.

"Son," he began, moving toward him, and then froze when the youth flicked his icy blue eyes up and toward his looming figure.

His glare was so cold that Vader didn't question the origin of the chill that suddenly ran down his back. It wasn't physical as much as it was psychological, and it was definitely foreboding unpleasant turn of events.

*I hate you," the youth growled lowly through the Force before he clenched his eyes shut once again and focused on forcing his legs to move.

Standing still once again, Vader stared in shock at him. As much as he had wanted his powerful son to join the Empire, it was only now dawning on him that he and Luke would never share a good relationship while in the Empire or under the pall of the Dark Side of the Force.

Either the boy would hate him for bringing him to the Emperor, or else he wouldn't care about him as should a true Sith…

But that wasn't what he had had in mind! No! he then objected defiantly. He wouldn't let their master twist his family dream once again. He would instead prove to him that even love could serve the Dark Side well. He would '_not_' lose his son again!..

He refocused his attention on the struggling young man - and was just in time to catch him before the poor child had tumbled completely off his bunk. The Sith lord crouched in front of him and gently pushed him back to a sitting position. From that close, he could not only sense the fever that had broken out in the boy's body, but he could also feel the ghost of his torment.

It was literally roiling within him, as was his fear, hatred, and despair.

In short, the boy's Light was being snuffed out under his very nose.

"Luke," he called in grave concern. He was dimly aware of the time that was running out on both of them, and he also remembered the Emperor's orders not to pamper the Jedi, but he didn't care about either of those right now.

His son was needlessly in pain. "Luke, do '_not_' use your feelings to focus."

A sniffle was the only indication that the boy was still crying. *Fa… Father," he sent, exhausted. *I... I can't... not without..."

"Don't!" he warned him again meaningfully. "The Emperor wants to corrupt you as he did me, but there are other ways to serve him than through the Dark Side. Trust me, Son; don't give into your feelings. Please..."

*But then what can.. What.."

"I will complete your training as it should be, and we will truly be together."

The boy's face scrunched up at that and the blue eyes glared again at him even as his mind withdrew from his mental contact with him. He then shoved him away with the Force.

That had not been the answer he had wanted to receive, Vader dimly understood while he was still airborne and flying backward and toward the hard wall.

Meanwhile, the strong-willed boy strained anew against his complaining limbs and fought to acquire a standing position. He had barely rested his weight on his feet that he collapsed on the deck, out cold once again.

Vader, who had unceremoniously fallen on his rump after long seconds of '_flight_', was too late to catch him this time. He hurried at his side -

*Lord Vader, I am waiting," the Emperor's cold voice contacted him once again.

*My apologies, Master," he answered reflexively. *The boy passed out once again."

Harsh disappointment flowed from the Emperor's mind to his servant's. *Bring him, Lord Vader. I shall take care of his problem with mobility."

Even though he was sealed in a hermetic leather suit, Vader shuddered from head to toes as the tyrant's words penetrated his mind.

He had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

The room Vader brought his son to was very familiar to him.

It was the very room, adjacent to the throne room, where he had trained after being sealed for the first time in his cursed armor. It was a booby-trapped room where duels could and were often led in extreme conditions.

Vader's heart tightened in his chest at the memory of the pain that he had suffered during that early time of his Sithhood. It really did not bode well for his little Jedi, not at all.

"Ah, Lord Vader. I was beginning to despair that you'd never arrive," the Emperor rebutted him mock-suavely. "Drop him and initiate the duelling program."

Vader's mind froze at Sidious' unbelievable command. Drop his son as in let him fall from his arms-?!

"I am waiting, Lord Vader."

Clenching both his eyes and jaw shut, the Dark Lord of the Sith forced himself to obey his master, aware that if he did not, there would be consequences.

Dire ones, too.

Still, he was chagrined by what he was about to do. Because of him, his son would be in atrocious pain once again when his over-sensitive bones would violently impact with the floor. That kind of excruciating torment would not help him back to his feet either.

Still, against all his parental instincts, he slowly loosened his hold from around his son's limp body before he gradually tilted down his forearms.

Just before Luke's light weight completely slid off his arms, he sent him a heartfelt apology. Then, he could only grimace at the mental shriek of agony that followed Luke's brutal impact and sudden recovery of his senses.

He reluctantly left him with the Emperor and proceeded to obey Palpatine's second command.

Inside his heart, though, he wanted to die for causing such horrendous suffering to his child; he prayed the Force that Luke's bones were still all intact after that kind of fall.

* * *

One minute, he had been drifting in blissful oblivion, and the next, he was jerked awake by a burst of agony that made even any previous torture pale in comparison.

"Enough sleep for today, little Sithling," the Emperor grated meanly. "It's time to begin your real training now."

Luke, who was still tottering at the edge of consciousness, felt himself black out at the mention of a training session; was he '_out_' of his mind?...

The Emperor would have none of that and forced him awake once again through both a Force-induced push of adrenaline as well as a low-powered sting beam that suddenly rose up from the floor on which Luke laid and jabbed him in the left shoulder blade.

He yet again yelped silently in pain.

"On your feet now, or the next time will '_really_' hurt."

Even as the young Jedi heard his tormentor step away from him, he realized that another person beside Vader was present with them in the room -

And that person had just turned on a lightsaber!

His eyes snapping open, Luke frantically turned his head to locate the other's position - and silently wailed even as his tormented neck threatened to pull him back under.

Conscious that he couldn't pass out, the young Jedi forced away as best as he could the darkness that was waiting to engulf him once again. Then, once he was not faltering anymore, he was able to focus back on the approaching threat – and reflexively rolled himself sideways and away from the other's swift attempt to hack him in two.

Every single contact between his body and the hard floor felt like burning needles that completely ran him through.

He gasped, his senses overwhelmed by his suffering even now that he had stopped rolling over himself. He was panting hard, sweat beading on his forehead and over-dressed torso.

Even a mere medical short-sleeved shirt was too much right now.

"If you wish for a lightsaber to defend yourself, first stand up."

*I can't," Luke cried in despair – and then silently shrieked when the adversary's blade found him and hit him full on the chest.

Though the practice blade was not lethal, the energy it discharged into him convinced him that he was better to avoid being touched again by it.

"Oh, and one more thing," the Emperor added maliciously. "This is a fifty-point duel. Each strike that hits one or the other is worth one point. If you lose, it will be that many lashes for you. At your father's hands, of course," he concluded, as if in after-thought.

Luke cursed vehemently when the potent threat finally made it through his currently-murky brain. Why that… He '_had_' to stand on his feet.

He had to.

Then, he had no time to think anymore as his opponent came at him again. Trusting his Force-senses, he pushed himself backward and into a roll-

The searing fire that ran through him at that moment was utterly unbearable and he lost his concentration; he fell back on his side and laid there again, gasping for breath.

He had unfortunately landed on a shocking rod and so, even as it shocked him, knocking the rest of his breath out of his lungs, his opponent found him again and grazed his neck and arm.

If not for the sudden rush of adrenaline that the Emperor Force-induced in him, he would have fainted yet again.

"I forgot to mention that every contact with the room's obstacles is also worth a point to your enemy. Do you really wish so much for defeat, slave?"

The tormented youth could only minutely shake his head while he tried to catch his breath.

"Then prove it. Use your anger to suppress your pain and defeat my faithful servant."

* * *

Forced to remain behind the control desk of the room, Vader winced whenever he felt the ghost of what his son was experiencing, and then gritted his teeth when his master urged the youth to rely on his emotions to overcome his physical difficulties.

It was simply a repeat of what he had done with him, two decades ago.

As he remembered those unpleasant days of his life, he couldn't help but shudder at how quickly he had fallen for the Emperor's lies. Yes, the Dark Side had momentarily freed him from his pain, but he had never realized that the price of that immediate relief would be his ability to heal himself completely afterward.

It had only been years later, when he had been steeped into the Dark Side, that he had discovered that unfair truth.

That was part of what he had tried to impart to Luke when he had witnessed his uncontrollable slipping toward the dark path; he could only hope that what he had told him had been sufficient and that his young Jedi would know better than to listen to Sidious.

For a few minutes, it didn't seem to be the case as Luke relied on his frustration to boost his abilities so as to avoid Jade's newest attack.

Then, to his ever-lasting relief, his young Jedi let go of his emotions and dwelled on his serenity to appease his inflamed nerve-endings.

He then managed to flip himself to his feet while avoiding Jade's newest swipe, but the pain that lanced through his legs upon landing on his feet overwhelmed him yet again.

Luke was too late to avoid the twin beams that shot from opposite walls to catch him upon his landing.

Vader winced again as his son crumpled back to his knees before he was yet again hit by Jade's blade.

"The Light side is weak, my little Sithling. Keep relying on it and you will painfully confirm this fact for yourself."

'No, Luke,' Vader privately thought yet was careful not to broadcast to anyone else. 'Don't believe him. All you have to do is to use your full potential and you will prove '_him_' wrong.'

However, Vader was aware that his son couldn't really do so because his training was incomplete. Hence, Luke didn't know how to split his concentration between his efforts to suppress his pain and his senses to avoid further hits, and he didn't even suspect what '_else_' he would be able to do if he gave it a shot.

Luke simply didn't know, and the Emperor wasn't teaching him either.

While he watched the ongoing match in which his son barely managed to rise to his feet before he was hit one way or another, it slowly dawned on Vader that Palpatine wanted Luke to lose.

His master wanted '_him_' to punish his son once again…

Because of what he was thinking and had told Luke in regards to the Force!

Cursing himself for his emotional stupidity, the Dark Lord forced himself to bottle up once again and stop caring so much about his son.

It was the only way to not put the child in further danger.

* * *

Once again reacquainted with the unforgiving floor, Luke panted hard even as he pushed himself to not only remain conscious but to also rise back to his feet.

He had long since lost count of his opponent's mark, all too aware that he would never catch up with him.

After all, he had yet to stand on his feet long enough to acquire his promised lightsaber, and, although the worst of his pain seemed to be over, he was still far from completely recovered.

It still ached very much every time that he rested his full weight on his lower body, the unceasing pain cutting right through his concentration that that would enable him to sense and avoid danger.

"Tsk tsk tsk, young one," the Emperor's voice sneered in contempt. "I thought that you were powerful. Will you let a woman get the best of you?"

Luke, who had been reminding himself of Yoda's lesson, stopped short at the mention of his enemy's gender. A woman?

He forced his eyes open and searched her out - he quickly sat up to avoid her new slash, wincing as he did so, and then turned around and kicked her away with one of his still-aching legs.

A new jolt of energy zapped him in the solar plexus; he had been too focused on his physical attack – his first ever – to sense that other danger beneath him.

To his credit, he remained in a kneeling position even though his breath had yet again been knocked out of him. Careful to keep an eye on the female, as he couldn't use his senses yet again, he warily watched her black-clad form while it circled out of his line of vision. Swathed entirely in black clothes and a shroud, he couldn't see any distinctive detail that would enable him to recognize his opponent if he ever saw her undisguised.

However, now that he paid attention to her form, he could, indeed, see that he was pitted against an athletic-looking, young-feeling woman.

Before he could wonder further about her, she rushed him yet again. He reflexively pulled himself up and away from the descending blade, and then Force-pulled his body into a back-flip, but she wacked him mid-air and he lost his concentration yet again.

By the time that he had ungracefully crashed back on the deck, she had stung him at least six other times.

"Were this a real duel, there wouldn't be much left of you."

*Maybe that's what I'd-" He never finished his thought before multiple rods surged up under his body and shocked him breathless yet again.

He silently screamed when the torment lasted for longer than usual, and until he understood that he was actually being punished for his latest thought.

He forced himself to shun suicidal thoughts from his mind- and the shocking implements finally lowered back under the floor while his boneless body slumped down on it.

"The next point by my Hand will be the match point. Try and delay your moment of dishonour for a little while longer, my incompetent child."

Honor, Luke mentally sneered even as he tried to push himself off from the floor. What honor did he have left to defend? His life was no longer his own, he had fought as best as he could even though the fight had been unfair from the start, and he was Vader's son… as shameful a title as there ever was...

He had no honor to defend, no reason to put himself through further torment for the Emperor's sake.

With that thought in mind, he stopped struggling against his aching body and simply waited for his opponent to strike him, which she did without delay.

She then stepped away from him while the Emperor stepped closer. He motioned with his finger and Luke was brutally turned around and slammed into the nearest wall, which was still meters behind him.

Luke saw stars from the violent impact but forced himself to remain conscious as he felt the Emperor loom closer.

"I am disappointed, my child. I thought that you were stronger than that. We shall try again tomorrow."

The young Jedi slumped his shoulders at this, unable to conceive how he'd get up again from this floor, let alone fight again the next day.

"By the way," the cruel man added in the silence, "surrender and/or failure are no longer part of your available options when doing '_my_' bidding."

Luke's Force-senses barely went off in warning before the Emperor's lightning bolts slammed into his guts and head, brutally rousing him from his listless state with their excruciating and searing pain.

Darth Sidious kept tormenting the writhing youth for a moment longer, just long enough for him to remember this new lesson.

Behind him, his best Hand stood tall, stoically watching the procedures while his right arm quietly stepped closer. To his satisfaction, Vader had stopped caring too much for the youth, reaching by himself the easy conclusion that such behaviour would not be tolerated.

Pleased with at least that result, Palpatine put an end to his slave's discipline. He smiled in cruel satisfaction as the headstrong brat slumped back on the floor, barely conscious anymore. "Never forget today's lesson, my slave." He turned toward his once again impassive right arm. "Give him an hour to rest, and then bring him back to me for his punishment. I wish to witness it, and I want him aware of every lashes as they cut into his skin. Fortify him if you have to."

The boy mentally moaned in despair when he heard his father bow to _'his'_ will. It pleased Palpatine further.

So he had not completely overcome the youth yet, but sooner or later, the boy would utterly and even willingly submit to him. Unforgiving and relentless pain would break him even more than it did his father after he lost everything dear to him.

With barely a nod at his Hand, Sidious left the room; she obediently followed him out before she disappeared from sight as she had been trained to do.

He didn't pay her further attention, focusing instead on what was coming to him through is bond with his powerful Sithling.

* * *

Alone once again with his son, Darth Vader crouched besides the boy's listless form and gently stroke his sweat-strung bangs from his scabbed forehead. Then, catching his new lapse of composure, he suddenly pulled his hand away as if he had been scalded by the physical contact.

*Help... me," his son weakly pleaded, despair flooding Vader's mind while it was in contact with his young Jedi's.

With genuine reluctance, Vader shut the link down, blocking himself from such a close contact with his son. "I can't, Luke. I'm sorry. The only way to stop this is to obey him."

Even as he felt the youth wilt inwardly upon hearing his statement, the Dark Lord propped his son up in a semi-reclining position, the boy's dark blond head cradled in his left black-gloved mechanical hand. He then produced a bottle of water with his right hand. "Here, drink."

Careful not to choke the boy with the liquid, he slowly tipped the bottle that now rested against Luke's unresponsive lips. The first lump choked the child nevertheless, but the physical reaction roused him enough that Luke could properly swallow the rest of the provided water.

As the child drank thirstily, Vader belatedly remembered that the youth hadn't had anything to drink or eat in far too long and stopped the boy from tipping the bottle further.

"Easy, Luke, or you'll be sick."

The youth choked some more on the streaming liquid before he slowed his cadence and stopped trying to Force-push the bottle in a steeper angle.

When he had almost reached the last quarter of the medium-sized bottle, the Dark Lord pulled it away, much to Luke's frustration and disappointment.

Vader was then deeply affected when he saw his son grimace when he tried to move his arm in physical resistance. However, he now understood that Luke's extra pain was Vader's fault. Sidious had warned him not to let his son's presence '_and_' condition influence him; he should have listened.

Silently berating himself for his irresponsible care, he pulled nutrient pills from the left pouch of his belt and fed them to his still slumped charge.

At least one good thing finally came out of his cursed armor and that was that he always carried vials of boosting nutrients that were easily introduced in his system if he were unable to retire to a pressurized room for a more substantial meal.

He brought two of those to Luke's mouth. "Here, take these. They will give you back your strength."

*What... for..?"

The youth didn't struggle, yet Vader could sense that he didn't want to be strengthened if it meant more pain for him in the end.

"Because our master ordered it," he answered, purposefully reminding himself and his son of that fact and non-negotiable condition of their lives. He then gentled slightly – just slightly – while he laid Luke's head back on the floor. "For what it's worth, Son, you did well considering the circumstances. I believe that he knew your desires for escape and would not tolerate it."

Of '_course_' he wished that he could escape, Luke silently groaned while he unwillingly swallowed the last of what his father had just fed him.

He had wanted to spit it out, had wanted to resist him in '_some_' way, but he had known that it would be pointless. Worse, he had actually 'reminded' himself that it would probably even earn him new pain, which he couldn't bear anymore, and thus had quickly subsided before sluggishly doing as he was told by his father.

He hated himself for adopting that kind of self-controlling pattern of thought, but the simple truth was that he truly had enough of his current agony, not to mention that he had fifty lashes waiting for him in less than an hour...

Force, he wanted to die; he wanted so much to be powerless so that the Sith lords wouldn't want him anymore…

"I know that I said otherwise earlier, but you must surrender your will, Luke. '_That_' is the only way that he will stop tormenting you. Putting an end to your defiance while still thinking unless allowed to will just not cut it in your case."

The beaten youth gritted his teeth and slowly turned his neck until he could glare vibroblades at his sire.

"I'm sorry," Vader apologized once again. "I honestly thought that he would leave you some freedom of choice, but I was wrong," he added forlornly. "He is not giving you any breathing room at all."

So that was why he felt as if he were being choked, he mused sarcastically. No wonder that he was yet again on the brink of passing out.

Still, he had to admit that Vader had been right about whatever he had fed him; the stuff packed some serious punch. Already, it was taking the edge off of his hunger while he could feel strength returning to his exhausted muscles.

Despite all that, though, he wasn't ready to move yet. He ached too much for that.

In fact, he hurt almost as much as he had after he had surrendered his life... The Emperor had promised him release from the pain, and Luke had naively believed him, but he had apparently missed the small characters that had been at the bottom of the '_contract_' that he had signed with his blood.

It was, in fact, a contract that he had to pay in full with his soul and not only his free will.

*Are you… absolutely sure...," he inquired uneasily, *that if I stop thinking except what I'm allowed to when he... is present, that he will stop torturing me?"

"It will certainly be an excellent first step in the right direction, Son."

Luke reluctantly signaled his comprehension before he closed his eyes and focused on getting as much rest as he could '_while_' he could.

Apparently understanding his need for more respite, Vader wordlessly stood up and left him alone in the training room. Besides, he '_did_' need a moment of solitude, and he could feel that his father Felt that as well. Besides, there was nothing for him, their prisoner, to use in any way that he could use against himself once left alone.

Such scenario, if at all possible, would also require him to at least move on his own, something that he was thoroughly unable to do right now.

In short, he did not represent any risk for now and the absence of his father's dread-generating artificial breathing would also help the youth to be a little less on edge, thus rest a smidge better while he could.

However, there was so much on the Jedi's mind that falling asleep, or even unconscious, was not possible even his body wished he did.

His mind was simply and completely distraught. His situation was getting worse all the time. Unlike the previous day when he had pitifully surrendered his life to his archnemesis, he wasn't merely an unwilling prisoner forced to obey anymore...

Now, he was expected to become nothing but a pawn with no will of his own, a marionette in the Sith master's cold and merciless hands. Palpatine would simply never stop torturing him until Luke had turned his back to everything he was, everything he stood for; until he became a blank slate to be moulded according to the Sith's will.

Yeah, he snorted inwardly, as if... He's sooner kiss a Hutt's rear end than submit like '_that_'. However, he also had a very, very serious problem in regards to his resisting that kind of pressure and that was his newborn horror of ever being thrown back in the throes of indescribable agony.

That was something that he couldn't expose himself to anymore. He just couldn't '_deal_' with that kind of pain any longer, not without taking serious risks with his sanity... It was already threatened enough as it was with what he was still enduring.

So what could he '_possibly_' do?.. Short of dying, which wasn't an option anymore...

Tears of despair escaped his control and they rolled down his grimy cheeks and scarred neck to pool slowly on the deck on which he laid. 'Stop it,' he admonished himself sternly.

He was dehydrated enough without wasting what little moisture he had left on shameful and completely useless tears.

He would also not give his nemesis the satisfaction of seeing those undeniable proofs of his defeat.

Never.

So what could he do?

He could only obey to at least not attract more punishment for even a minor sign of defiance, and then hope that it would be enough. He couldn't do anything else.

He couldn't simply surrender what little could be salvaged of his true self, nor could he willingly embrace the Dark Side like his father had. However, he also, and most importantly, couldn't resist any order given to him.

It was the only way to stop increasing his unceasing torment.

That, he conceded forlornly, was the only thing that mattered anymore... and he hated himself already for who he had become in such a short time.

* * *

Vader was standing still besides the locked door, bracing himself before he returned inside to fetch his son '_and_' escort him back to the medcenter and a new torture session - when an howl of agony came from inside, warning him that the Emperor had once again taken matters into his own hands and had roused the boy the way '_he_' saw fit.

The Sith Lord reluctantly stepped inside upon hearing that signal and paused at the sight of the moaning but shifting shape of his son. "Yes, Master," the boy half-breathed, feebly forcing himself up to his feet.

When he faltered, Vader reflexively stepped closer and caught the child's right arm to keep him up ton his feet. He was careful not to hold him tightly, wary of his still-healing bones that had once again been electrified just an hour ago. "Time to go," he told him in a tone of voice that could only be described as regretful.

*Yeah, and he made sure that I could walk this time," Luke Informed him and Vader understood that the boy had picked up on his concern about the previous confrontation between him and Sidious.

"What happened?"

*... Broke all the extra joints all at once..." Luke answered, and then closed his eyes and gathered his strength for his upcoming challenge.

Vader couldn't help but beam with pride when he felt the depth of his son's powers when the boy found his center of awareness. He was powerful, indeed, perhaps even more powerful than he.

He most certainly surpassed Sidious, which was why the old despot was not showing any leniency toward him. He wanted the youth walking at his heel without any risk of his turning against his master. It was understandable, and yet, from what he knew of his rebellious son, the child's will only hardened under pressure... The decision to yield completely had to come from within him and not from anywhere else.

It most certainly couldn't come from the results of torture, though that method did weaken and challenge the youth a great deal, giving him an incentive to surrender.

*The medcenter is waiting for him, Lord Vader," he was suddenly warned by his master and he instantly winced at the thought that the other Sith lord had also been privy to his previous thoughts of dissention and care.

He prayed the Force that Sidious had only contacted him to steer him into motion and not to spy on him. Otherwise, Luke would pay for him once again...

Beside him, Luke slowly – painfully – finished to straighten up and barely nodded at him that he was ready to leave.

Still holding his arm, more per support and unspoken care than real danger of the boy attempting any escape, he guided him back toward the secret turbolift of the deserted throne room.

At least one clear aspect of his master's plan was to keep secret the boy's presence and circumstances. That was something Vader agreed wholeheartedly with because he didn't wish for his son to be further humiliated than he already was.

* * *

While Luke was relieved at first when he realized that he had been brought back to the medcenter where he had been treated the previous day, his reprieve was short-lived after he found out that while he would once again be treated to prevent micro fractures of his bones, this time, he would be dunked in bacta '_and_' kept conscious during the treatment.

The mere fact that he was warned of that particularity sufficed to make him wince in concern: it would once again be a painful treatment, he just knew it.

Then, before he could react, his current cotton clothes were Force-ripped from him even as chains with cuffs dropped from the ceiling. He couldn't help his reaction to them and backed away, only to bump into his father's unyielding body; the Sith Lord not only stopped him from going further back but he also took a solid grip of both of his wrists and quickly locked them in the waiting bonds. Then, the Jedi was hoisted up from the deck and brought toward the waiting tank.

His breath hitched up as dread settled yet again in his stomach and brain. Now, he had a really, '_really_' bad feeling about all this.

The moment that his toes touched the viscous substance, his torture began and, as he sank further into the bacta, he gasped in reaction to the new burning sensition that was worsening with each new inch of his skin dipped into the medical solution.

A breathing mask was then shoved in place in his face, his father apparently taking advantage of his open mouth to do so using the Force, and then he was completely immersed; by then, he was already thrashing about from the agony of feeling as if he were burning alive for eternity.

Again.

He wasn't allowed to pass out either. His only relief was that they didn't intend to completely heal him, only the insidious side effects of the Emperor's lightning bolts.

In terms of his general condition, he wasn't healed any further and, after his latest round of suffering, he just felt worst than ever...

Unfortunately, he was still not off the hook for the day and his father made him dress up once again in medical whites before they walked toward their next and unpleasant destination.

Luke did his best to obey – he was adamant to avoid anymore suffering after his upcoming punishment - but his head felt as if it was stuffed with cotton and his body's strength was almost completely depleted.

Hence, he unwillingly faltered on his way to the turbolift, almost crumpled to his knees while climbing up the interminable stairs that led to the Emperor's current location, and practically passed out when his father shoved him to the deck where he failed to stop his fall on his knees.

That didn't please his slave master.

The young Jedi snapped awake once again when something painfully wrenched his innards, or so it felt to him. He instantly rolled to the side and folded over himself to try and alleviate his overwhelming pain, screaming silently in complaint.

"There shall be no rest until '_I_' grant it to you, my disobedient Sithling. Stand up now."

* * *

While Vader didn't agree with Palpatine's treatment of the rather-submissive youth, he made certain to remain aloof both physically and mentally.

He had put his son in enough trouble already without adding to it.

"Time to pay your due, isn't it?" the Sith inquired, and his question form indicated that he was expecting the proper answer from the exhausted boy or there would be more consequences.

"Yes… Master," Luke all but whispered – and Vader breathed with more ease.

One test down.

"Good," Palpatine barely smiled in satisfaction and patted the boy's cheek in a condescending fashion. "Now, are you a subservient and obedient servant, my child?"

Vader wondered what his master was up to this time, as did his son since he also raised his head and frowned in confusion.

Palpatine's voice hardened and he grabbed hold of the boy's chin with his left hand, his claw-like nails digging hard in the Jedi's right cheek. "Are you?"

"Yes," the costly answer came through gritted teeth even as Luke's disgust filled the boy's presence. "Master."

Sidious felt this as well and tightened his grip on the boy's jaw. "Then there is no need to restrain you for this. You shall instead take your punishment as the compliant slave that you are and not even '_move_' to escape it."

Both Vader and his son stared in disbelief at their Sith master. No!... He couldn't possibly mean that...!

" You will submit and remain so until '_I_' dismiss you, or we shall repeat the procedure until you finally fulfill my command, understood?"

Luke's hands had clenched into fists by then, and through his scan of the boy's presence, Vader was aware that his son was more and more hard pressed not to lash out at Sidious for his blatant and pointless attempt to degrade him further and rob him of what was left of his dignity.

However, Luke also still had spasms from his previous round of torture, therefore he knew better than to attack their master in any way, or even express his true feelings further than he already had.

"Yes," the strangled answer finally came, along with a low bow of submission, "Master."

"Good. Remove your shirt and get down on your knees and hands. Now!" the Emperor snapped angrily when the youth didn't move fast enough to obey.

Luke's hands were shaking in distress and horror while he reluctantly began removing his white t-shirt from his person. Vader could feel how the child loathed himself right now for even submitting to this revolting demand, let alone not thinking about escaping this horrible nightmare

Then, while the youth was slowly – resentfully - assuming the position that he had been ordered into, the Emperor walked up to Vader and handed him the ionized whip that he had just called to his hand.

"Do you worst, my friend," he bid him and Vader understood the implicit warning in his words.

He was not to hold back in any way.

It was his turn to reluctantly step into position, and then he forced himself to forget that it was his son he was tormenting – forced himself to think that the youth was only a puny rebel prisoner and a hated Jedi – and proceeded with the punishment.

* * *

Even though Luke tried to brace himself for the first slash, its fire, along with the whip's unforgiving slicing and shocking of his skin and every nerve endings within its reach, still ripped a shriek from his partly-recovered-but-still-raw throat; almost immediately, he had to remind himself not to move or run or he would have done just that.

The whip was clearly set as high as possible, enabling it to cut deeply into his flesh. Combined with the strength of his father's mechanical arm, he felt as if his spine would soon show through the bleeding skin even though they were only at the beginning of the horror show.

As the strikes kept coming, he reflexively arched down in subconscious reaction to avoid the strikes. He gasped again and again, counting the strikes while locking his muscles in place so that the rest of his reflexes would not worsen his situation.

At the fifteenth mark, he bunched his hands in reaction to the harder strike, but still, he remained where he was. He now understood that the Emperor wanted nothing more than to see him disobey even slightly so that he could punish him further after this.

He would '_not_'- another slash – not give him... the satisfaction, he resolved in between new strikes.

After the twenty-eight strike, however, his equally-lashed arms began to quiver and he accidentally lost his balance and fell forward. Luke hurried to recover his previous position but the Emperor still didn't forgive him and used the Force to squeeze the boy's pain center, thus enhancing the resulting agony of the remaining strikes.

If not for Luke's own straining to push adrenaline in his system whenever he felt as if he was on the edge of passing out, he wouldn't still be conscious when both he and Vader finally reached the fiftieth mark.

By then, he was unable to control his trembling muscles and could only gasp for breath, which wasn't helping him much to remain conscious. Still, he knew that the Sith was just waiting to see him fail so that he could punish him again.

He wanted to test him '_and_' see him fail.

He would not fall again.

He didn't understand the point of this game of wild cat and mouse, but he refused to be the mouse any longer. He may not want to be in this predicament, and he may not want to submit to the Emperor's will, but he would '_not_' allow him to weaken him any further either.

He would simply go through the motion and keep his head down, and pray for a miracle when he was finally left alone.

* * *

At Vader's feet, his young Jedi was a sight. The deep lashes still bled profusedly, and if the poor child's shaking arms were any indication, he was tottering on the edge of exhaustion and unconsciousness.

Vader turned his head away from the heart-wrenching sight of the flesh of his flesh in such a state and gazed at their master for his next command.

As he had expected, Palpatine was leering down at the struggling boy, a malicious smile gracing his chapped lips.

Sidious had now confirmed that he had broken something in the Jedi, Vader realized. He hadn't reached all his goals yet, that much Vader could see in the disappointment that slowly replaced his initial reaction, but at least the boy had stopped defying him.

Of course, the threat of ever returning in a torture room with the implant set already on the boy's limit of pain would keep anyone in line, and Luke '_did_' have enough of being hurt at every turn.

Could they trust the youth, though? He doubted it, as did their master.

When the Emperor turned his hooded head toward his right arm, his piercing yellow eyes locking on him, Vader projected as stoic a front as he could.

Sidious pursed his lips at him before he silently turned around and hobbled toward his waiting throne.

Vader simmered inwardly when he realized that he was purposefully leaving the thoroughly drained boy struggling against his agony for a while longer. It was all the Sith father could do to restrain himself from giving assistance to his horribly bloodied child.

Somehow, though, he remained where he was and didn't risk Luke's safety in any way.

Long moments later – too long as far as Vader was concerned - and only once he was sitting comfortably in his throne, Sidious addressed his new apprentice. "You have learnt an important lesson today, my child," he began, taking his '_teacher_' voice as Vader had come to call it. "You are mine, now, body, mind and soul. As you've found out, your body is particularly easy for me to control and torment so as to make your soul yearn for release, which will only ever be granted in exchange for willing obedience. It can also be healed so that we can do it again, and again, and as many times as necessary, and healing you can also be a form of torture. In short," he concluded, his voice chilling Vader to the core with its cruel undertone "the '_only_' way to avoid further agony is to obey me and only me. You are nothing and no one anymore unless '_I_' decide otherwise, and the only thing that must matter to you anymore is to please me by doing my bidding and nothing else. Do we understand each other, my little Sithling?"

In front of him, the blood-dripping boy faltered slightly before he caught himself and barely managed to nod his head in acknowledgment of the statement. Vader winced when he noticed his son's blood-streaked hair. There was yet another testament - as if he needed any - to how vicious he had been this time; the blood of each new strike had splattered as high as his son's head each time that he had pulled the whip away for another strike.

He wilted inwardly but was extra careful to keep those thoughts and feelings for himself, again.

"Good. For now," Palpatine went on, more magnanimously "you have earned a short respite and a meal. Lord Vader will take you to your cell to rest until our next meeting. Well done, my young apprentice."

Between them, the youth continued to pant from exertion and suffering, and for a moment, it seemed as if he would not answer the despot's new attempt to test him, but even before Vader could discreetly nudge the boy with the tip of his boot, Luke slowly – agonizingly – raised his head a little. "Thank... you..., Master," he breathed barely loud enough to be heard, and then allowed his head to hang limply once again, visibly exhausted from even that small effort.

*Quite the fast learner you have there, my friend," Palpatine commented in Vader's head and he silently acknowledged the statement with a nod of his helmeted head. For as long as they were in contact, he also tried not to frown at the distinct impression of disappointment that came from the other Sith.

"Good, dismissed," Sidious finally stated and waved them both away.

Then, and only then, did Luke allow himself to silently and completely crumple from crippling exhaustion. He was unconscious even before he had touched the deck.

The boy had obviously understood that he didn't have to '_walk_' back to his cell, that he could simply be carried there.

His son was a quick learner, indeed, Vader smirked to himself while he motioned to the ever-present royal guards to pick him up.

The four of them were halfway down the stairs when Darth Sidious began cackling and chortling in cruel satisfaction.

Vader couldn't help but shiver in concern for his only son.

Whatever respite Luke had been granted, it wouldn't last. He just '_knew_' it.

* * *

Even though the promised – if menial - meal was delivered even before they had reached the Force-proof cell, Luke didn't know about it until much, much later. His body was simply and thoroughly spent and was making sure that he would not rouse again until he '_really_' had to.

Consequently, it wasn't until late the next day, when his father returned for him and found him exactly where he had left him - collapsed on the cold iron floor and still in the same prone position - that the youth was prodded awake to finally feed his starving body while he could.

Still, his father had returned upon the Emperor's orders, and so Luke knew that the dark lord couldn't delay their return anymore than necessary. No one made '_him_' wait, he remembered learning the previous day. Thus, the moment that he spotted the cold plate of gruel and the glass of water that had been set in front of him, the youth painfully extended his injured right arm and pulled the plate to his still half-paralyzed body; he then ate as fast as he could with his hands - he couldn't find any utensil anyway and he didn't want to lose any of the food that he could have while it was still available.

In less than thirty seconds, the very meager sustenance had vanished into his aching stomach and he had awoken further. Vader didn't comment on his actions but, through the returned Force, Luke could feel both his father's disgust and relief about what he had just witnessed. He understood that, in a similar situation, his father would have done the same. Besides, it was also the golden rule of detention in the Rebellion: eat when you can, sleep when you can because you never know when it'll happen again. He had '_had_' to eat in that uncivilized a way.

"It is training time again, Son," the armored man informed him, his bass voice hiding any emotion that he might have been feeling about said training. "Put this on."

Luke, who was still straining past his various injuries and searing agony to merely turn around and sit up, grimaced when he turned his head further toward the tall man. He then frowned at the sight of the black shirt, trousers and boots that his father threw beside his laying form.

Whatever the despot had in mind for the day, he apparently wanted him to '_appear_' in pristine form '_and_' to dress the part of being his apprentice. The boy couldn't help but whimper in anguish while he closed his eyes against the upsetting sight and its implications. If he didn't obey, he would be hurt again, but if he did obey... then it would mean that... that...

He suddenly felt horribly nauseous as the events of the previous day came back to him and he gagged. Then, unable to hold down his recent meal, he could only turn away from his new clothes before his awfully-weakened body lost its fight against his sickening humiliation and self-disgust.

He retched for as long as he kept remembering the despising actions that he had performed the day before, remembering how he had not only obeyed the monster but had also physically stopped himself from bolting during his '_punishment_'.

He had already given in... He had stopped resisting, had...

His deeply-lashed arms shook with the strain of holding him up and away from his fresh mess even as a shudder of deep-seated revulsion ran throughout his body; what he had left of his strength then gave out on him yet again.

He barely closed his eyes and braced himself for a new and shameful humiliation- when he felt something suddenly grab his left arm and twist him around even as it pulled him away from where he had been slumping a moment before.

Of course, even that mere pressure on his blood-encrusted injuries was enough to draw a half-strangled moan of complaint from him, but the sudden shift of his body's weight onto his horribly-lacerated back definitely drew a shriek from him when he felt as if he had fallen on a carpet of pins and needles.

Still, in spite of all the pain, he was grateful for the intervention that had just saved what little he had left of his dignity. He felt disgraced enough without humiliating himself further by '_wearing_' his vomit for the day.

"Compose yourself, Luke," his father advised next, helping him to a sitting position with the Force that had returned to the cell the moment that it had been unlocked by the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"I... I can't... can't..." he shook his head in answer while he gritted his teeth against another gasp of agony when his back screamed in renewed torment. He didn't want to be hurt again, but he was also unable to simply pretend that... that... he had... No, he hadn't joined the Sith... He would never... but...

"Luke," his father's baritone pulled him out of his daze even as the Dark Lord crouched beside him and gently grasped his injured jaw to make him look up and at him. "You can't go back, not to the Rebellion, not to your friends, and most especially not on what you have accepted since we arrived here. Any drawback will be severely punished, and believe me, you do '_not_' want to incur that kind of wrath from our master. Pull yourself together and pick up where you left yesterday. It is the only wise thing to do, the only option available."

"It hurts... so much..." he answered and a tear of hopelessness rolled down his grimy right cheek. "I can't..."

"The more you will be hurt, the more difficult it will be to abide by his command, and yet every time that you will fail to do so, you will be injured further. You have to break that vicious circle right away, Son. Otherwise, you will not only get injured during your training but also before it... and then after it if you do not meet his exacting standards. He will also only heal you in extreme cases, such as when he punishes you with his lightning bolts. Otherwise, this is but a preview of what awaits you if you fail to continue in the direction you chose yesterday."

Luke remained silent while his father slowly stood back up. He wanted to remind him that he had not '_chosen_', that he had had no choice '_but_' to act like he did.

"You'd be surprised how much a body can go through and '_still_' function, albeit with less efficiency."

A new shiver of horror ran down Luke's mangled back at his father's words and he understood that the older man knew from experience what he was talking about.

"Did... Do you wear that suit because of such a punishment?" he asked uncertainly while he tentatively flexed his aching arms to test them. He found out that they would much prefer to remain still, of course.

"Yes."

"And... and does he still hurt you?" Luke inquired almost hesitantly.

"Whenever I displease him, as he does you," the Sith lord replied briefly. "Now dress up. We are already testing his patience too much to my taste."

Although the youth suddenly wanted to ask a billion questions to his father who had just become something more than a Dark Lord of the Sith, he merely nodded slightly in comprehension and, with supreme effort, picked up his black shirt and did his best not to reopen all his fragile scabs when he pulled it on.

No such luck.

* * *

By the time that father and son finally reported to the training room of the previous day, the Jedi's new clothes were already moist from several blood stains that only the three men knew were there. The submissive boy was also weakened already to the point that he gratefully sank to his knees when his father pushed him down with a hand on his left shoulder.

As Vader had surmised, Palpatine had been privy to the little scene that had happened in the boy's cell, both through the vidcams and his mental bond with his new apprentice. He was also satisfied that his right arm had been able to keep his son in the right direction, but the attachment that was, despite the cruel circumstances, forming between the two former Skywalkers, displeased him greatly.

He decided that he would have to do something about this, yet he would also refrain from punishing the child for this as his father had still served him well, restraining himself as much as he could from showing affection toward Sidious' new slave.

Yet, if not for that '_affection_', Sidious mused unhappily, Vader's efficiency would be diminished because the child felt his care and acted in accordance with it. If he were to remove that factor, the boy would most certainly retrograde and that was not part of Sidious' plans.

He would most certainly not waste any more time than necessary breaking his willful Sithling.

"We will try another exercise today. Stand up," he commanded him harshly.

While the youth painfully pushed off his knees, almost keeling over when his knees gave out on him, two remotes and one training droid emerged from the surrounding shadows and took position near the middle of the room. Lastly, lord Vader understood his unspoken command and turned on his own lightsaber as he, too, joined the training opponents.

Luke blinked, aghast, and then reflexively called the extra lightsaber to his hand- and stiffened in dread when the Emperor's bolts bit into his feet.

"No more serenity, young Sithling. Use your fear to fight past your pain. Use your anger and hatred to defeat the enemy or there will be consequences."

While Luke understood what the Sith wanted him to do, and why he did, he knew better than to give into '_that_' kind of negative emotion; he would obey and fight despite his wounds, but he would not lose his soul. He had almost given into it upon awakening in the recovery room the previous day and it was only because of his father's intervention that he hadn't. He wouldn't forget that omnipresent danger ever again.

However, he '_couldn't_' disobey him either, and so... he would simply be less serene. His frustration and constant pain would easily make sure of that.

Grimacing with each new step, he shuffled closer to the waiting adversaries - and his father slashed quickly at him, as if to slice off his right hand yet again. Luke swiftly shifted his feet until he faced the Sith, silently gasping at his body's instantaneous grievances - and crashed hard on his left side when a fighting droid kicked him out of the way.

The rough impact pushed his breath out of his lungs even as his head hit the unyielding steel.

"Pathetic," the Emperor commented sardonically.

Luke was still shaking the stars out of his head when he felt as well as heard an approaching blade. He reflexively raised his hands to block his father's new attack.

TBC

* * *

Well? How was that? How do you like how Luke surrendered but continues to try and hold onto the last part of him - the most important part. How do you like Vader's attitude with him? and what do you think will happen next to the captive Jedi?

Have a great week-end everyone, and remember, reviews are very precious gifts all year long Moreover, they are a great incentive to return ASAP to this fic and find out if Luke will ever escape his nightmare ;P

P.s. : By the way, sorry about the ' ' around the italicized words, but it was either leave them there and post this week, or erase them before posting and not update before another month at least... I am already one month later than I expected to be ready for this update... I figured that updating the stories was more important for you than the ' '. Was I right?

While you enjoy the new updates, I will finish the edition and remove the ' ', don't worry ;P


End file.
